Hello, I love You Won't You Tell Me Your Name
by faxfaxfax
Summary: Max and Fang are best friends who set out to find a girlfriend and boyfriend for each other..Will they help the other find a perfect match?Or will they realize that what they've been looking for is standing there right next to them?Human fax complete :
1. You got your date to the Airport?

Okay then. Just some background information. Iggy has got his date to the airport along with Gazzy, Nudge and Angel. His date is Ella who is not max's sister (they have never met) and angel and Gazzy are not Iggy is not blind!

Iggy P.O.V.(present)

"_And the wonder of it all__  
><em>_Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.___

_It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,__  
><em>_So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed.__  
><em>_And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,__  
><em>_I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.__  
><em>_Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."_

We all sang in what we hoped were melodic voices. We being Angel, Gazzy,Nudge and I .My date Ella sat stiffly in the passenger seat, sighing and looking irritated out of her mind.

"Sorry is a very special song for our group"

"Really?"She said with fake enthusiasm, "is that why you tone deaf freaks have been singing it since we crossed the Statue of Liberty?"

"What lies!"Nudge said confused, "we started at the Empire State Building"

Ella continued to look bored and a little angry.

"Hey Nudge!"Gazzy said giving her a nudge (A.N hahahaha lolz)

" _Hello, I love you__  
><em>_Won't you tell me your name?__  
><em>_Hello, I love you__  
><em>_Let me jump in your game__  
><em>_Hello, I love you__  
><em>_won't you tell me your name?__  
><em>_Hello, I love you__  
><em>_Let me jump in your game__!"_

"Noooo"Ella shrieked.

Thankfully we pulled up at the airport before ella jumped out of the car.

I got out of the car"Hey ell-"

She huffed and just stormed off.

I sighed wanting to kill myself, and turned to head towards the airport when I heard angel call my name.

"Iggy my Piggy!"

"Yes angel my…..Wrangle?"Yes I know it was a sad one but what can I say I had a lot on my mind!

"When will your flight take off?"She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"What?"I asked genuinely confused.

"When are you gonna tell her? You know!

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you__  
><em>_you ought to know by now how much I love you"_

I shushed her afraid someone might hear.

"I asked her fifty times saying it was as friends before she agreed to a date! If I say the "l" word then I'll have my "skinny white ass" whopped."

Angel laughed lightly and said "Igor you are a stud! You've brought an airhostess on a date to the airport? Come on let's go!"


	2. The Story Begins With A Dream

A.N. Some stuff I forgot to mention in the last chapter. Ella is not Iggy's girlfriend. They are just out on a date. The flock are roughly the same age, and this story is based on an Indian movie. 1st person to guess will get a special mention in the next chappie. Please review! This is my first fanfic and I need the advice and support. PLEASE!

Ella P.O.V.(present)

There was chattering in the background. Who was doing the chattering? Me and his slightly annoying and though I will never admit it out loud funny friends. Iggy is so hot. He's sweet and kind funny and…

"Hey! Ella!"Iggy said waving his hand in front of my face, "Earth to Ella!"

"Huh? What?"I said highly stupidly_. What is the matter with me? Stop making a fool of yourself!_

"Why are you guys standing out here? Let's go inside."Iggy suggested.

"Entry is banned" Nudge said "I wonder why it's called being banned. It's not like they put a band on….."

God that girl can talk!

"Entry is banned because of some bomb threat issue..."Gazzy piped up, very helpfully putting a hand on Nudges mouth.

"So we have to stand here in the boiling heat?'I exclaimed! I know, I know I was being a fussy brat, but heat makes my hair frizzy and I don't want Iggy to see that!

"Please come along Ella! We have a very interesting group! It'll be lots of fun!"I said imitating Iggy's voice."Tell me something Iggy. What am I doing at the airport on my day off?"

"Oh! Well you see some special friends of ours are returning today..."

"So bring flowers! Sweets! Why did you bring me? I don't even know them and I have come to receive them like an idiot! I hate airports" I do! I really despise airports!

Angel looked at me like I had grown another head. (I very discretely checked to see if I had).

"I love airports! When people meet after so long! Each meeting has its own story "Angel said.

"I know ...stories. I hate stories. Especially those stories that end at the airport "I said.

"Why!"Nudge said looking appalled.

"Is it some kind of joke or what? Sneaking in and stopping the plane. Try it! You'll get gunned down like a freaking terrorist!"

"You're not very romantic are you?"Angel questioned.

"No, I hate romance." I replied putting emphasis on hate."I mean seriously guys. There are miserable couples everywhere. Before marriage there is doubt, and within a few days of being married they're bored."

"Not true!" Nudge said slinging an arm around Gazzy (I don't know why he's called that and I'm not sure if I want to find out)."Not if you find the right person"

"Awww made for each other crap!"I almost snapped, "Happens in Romeo and Juliet, not in real life."

"It happens hon, really." She said making googly-eyes at her boyfriend. I wanted to gag.

"Aww please tell me where! I am dying to know where. Pretty please!" Sarcasm, you've got to love it.

"For that you will have to hear a story, and you don't like stories" Angel said, a sappy expression on her face.

"What kind of story? A love story? With heroes, heroines, villains? "I said copying Angel's love-struck expression.

"Villains….not so many."

"But there are fights? Misunderstandings? Songs?" I responded with fake enthusiasm, while Angel nodding her head up and down and up and down…. How is she not dizzy? I am dizzy by just staring at her!"And the climax is at the airport, right?"

"Absolutely!"

"Sounds horrible! No thank you!"

I felt a little guilty by looking at their faces fall.

"Give it a shot! The flight is anyways delayed" Iggy said looking a little desperate

"If I get bored then I'll tell you straight away!"I agreed. What! I can't say no to IGGY.

"So Ella. What happens is, there is a boy and a girl who are best frie-"

Gazzy clamped his hands on Iggy's shoulder and said,"The story begins with a dream."

A.N. Hehehe I feel evil.

Next chapter after a few reviews!

Love you guys :D


	3. A trip to The Hospital

Gazzy P.O.V(present)

"The story begins with a dream."I said, enjoying the fact that everyone was looking at me."In the dream there is a man brandishing a sword, with a costume and everything riding a horse…."

"Hold on! Is this your dream?"Ella enquired.

"No" I replied agitated. I wanna narrate the story!

"Then how do you know what's happening?"

"Because Fang used to get dreams like these often" I said, impatient.

"Who is Fang?"She asked, curiously. God does she shut up? I mean when Nudge talks I know how to shut her up but I doubt Iggy will be happy if I kissed Ella.

So I patiently replied," He's the guy who is having the dream. Duh. Now shut up and listen."

Flashback-(Most of this story will be in flashback but I think that italics is irritating to read at length so I'll just write past for the story that they are telling and present for them at the airport. Tell me if it gets confusing and give me ideas to make it un-confusing. So what if it's not a word? I just made it enjoy :D)

F.P.O.V.(past)

I was I am one of those people who knew they were dreaming _while_ they were dreaming. I don't talk much but I ramble on in my head. Why don't I talk? Well you see I go by the saying "It's better to stay quiet and be thought of as an idiot rather than talk and remove all the doubt." That's some deep stuff anyways where were we? Ya I was telling you guys about my dream. I saw a man clad in black riding a horse. Strange right? That's what I thought. But, wait there's more. He was riding (in the middle of the desert) to a desk. My desk to be specific, complete with a lamp and the books I was reading to study for my exams. As if I didn't already have to worry about carrying by desk home, the man then decides to unsheathe his sword to chop it up. That's when the phone started to ring and I woke up.

I sighed and picked up the phone. I immediately sat up and listen to her on the phone. I said I was on my way and put on my jacket. That's when my Mom walked in holding some coffee in her hand.

"Fang?" She said, very sleepily.

"Emergency Mom." I replied knowing what she was going to say next.

"But your exams?" She asked worried that I hadn't studied enough.

"It's Max mom. She needs me." That was all I had to say to get her to agree with me. She nodded and let me go.

I cup of coffee and a car ride to the hospital later. I saw a girl standing in front of a mirror. It was Max. Max who? Max my best friend.

I put a hand on her shoulder and she rested her head on my shoulder. I sat her down on a bench and got some coffee while we waited. After what seemed like a couple of hours, but was in fact only a few minutes an old looking doctor came out and said, "I am sorry. We tried our best but we couldn't save her."


	4. The Funeral

N.P.O.V.(this is in the past after the death, still past)

I looked at Max. She was a mess. Who knew that Emily's death could be this painful? Angel had an arm around her trying to comfort her. But there was no point. Not now. Not at Emily's funeral.

We all stood there clad in black, and silently (which for me is a huge achievement) and watched as they lowered her casket into the ground. Suddenly Fang spoke (O.M.G. Fang is so hot! And kind and hot and sweet and hot and caring and did I mention hot?) .

"I'd like to say a few words;" taking a huge breath he continued, "Emily is no longer with us. I still remember the first time we met her. Shining black eyes, that innocent face which was actually a mask for that trouble maker. She stayed with us for a while. She touched our lives. Max…we will never forget Emily .Let's pray that Emily finds happiness where ever she goes, remembers us and at least learns how to catch mice. "

Angel P.O.V.(Back in the present at the airport)

"EMILY WAS A CAT!" Ella practically yelled. Ouch that was loud.

"Yep," I said a small smile on my face.

"There was a funeral for a cat!" She said just as loud.

"Yes. There was a priest and everything." Iggy said grinning like the idiot that he was.

"Are you all crazy?" Ella said staring at us like we had buried a cat. (Oh wait, we did that.)

"Not us. Max. She found Emily in college, and since then she's been like a daughter to her. See, for Max everything was extreme. Love, hatred, attachment…She never measured anything. If she loved you she LOVED you and if she hated you…." I trailed off.

"Then you better run," Iggy said grinning.

"But how could you guys take this so seriously?"Ella said exasperated.

"Actually, we found it silly too." Iggy said secretly glad that she wasn't bored anymore.

"But not Fang. All he knew was the fact that Max was sad. He just wanted to make her smile…."Gazzy trailed off.


	5. Smile Please?

**F.P.O.V.(past)**

**I sat up the whole night tossing and turning on my bed. Max sad. Sad Max. God! I just kept getting that picture of her crying and it made ME almost cry. Keyword ALMOST. I don't cry, I'm just too macho for that. Back to what matters. Max sad. Max crying. It broke my heart to see her like that, so vulnerable and unhappy its just wrong . But how can I make her smile? I remember when we were kids and Max had fallen down from her bike. She started howling in pain and I couldn't do anything about it, so I yelled, I yelled at the seven year old Max to stop crying and her response? She stopped crying and said **_**Fang if you wanted me to stop crying so badly,all you had to do was ask.**_That's when I decided. I was going to make Max happy no matter if I have to …. die? No worse. I was going to sing. 

"Sometimes in life, Max, just like that someone seems like your own**  
><strong>Sometimes Max, when they are separated, it seems like a dream**  
><strong>In such, how can anyone stop their tears from flowing**  
><strong>And how can someone think everything's going to be okay**  
><strong>Sometimes it seems there is no happiness nor fun left in life**  
><strong>Sometimes it seems every day is difficult, every moment is a punishment**  
><strong>In such, how can someone smile, or be happy and laugh**  
><strong>And how can they think everything's going to be okay

Think dear, how much I care for you**  
><strong>If there are tears in your eyes, I cry too**  
><strong>I/We don't know how to sing, but yet I sing**  
><strong>Hey Max, believe for a minute that there is darkness in the entire world**  
><strong>But it's only after night that day comes**  
><strong>Hey Max, laugh, laugh, laugh, laugh, laugh a little**  
><strong>Or else just give a little, little, little, little smile

If you are happy, it seems the world is filled with happiness**  
><strong>The sun emerges from the clouds and spreads life**  
><strong>Listen, what the intoxicating wind is telling you**  
><strong>That Max, those who are separated, one day do meet again**  
><strong>Max, whether you know it or not, flowers do bloom again"

We sang, we danced, and basically entertained her the whole day. Now more than anything she got annoyed. That was it. I settled for the last resort. Get Max obsessed with another cat. So I went to the store and bought her a snowy white cat called James. Guess what? Max DID smile. Not just a bit, but a lot. Max was happy so I was happy.

A.P.O.V.(past)

Max finally smiled. We were all delighted. Then she jumped into Fang's arms to say thank you and they hugged. Like Hugged Hugged. Iggy and I were grinning like idiots, but then I risked a quick glance at Nudge and Gazzy who were not delighted at all.(A.N. she and gaz are not dating)

REVIEW! Please? I have to study now. I have a test tomorrow on the United Nations -_- . Goodnight.


	6. Nicholas Francis Venom

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been able to update my internet was down and I was celebrating my birthday! We saw Tintin in . I also wanted to apologize for the crappie chapter; it was kind of a filler thing. Even if you want to skip it you can the only important thing are the last two lines which I am going to write down now. The more you review, the faster I update I promise. Also I wanted to inform you guys that I will NEVER discontinue a story or leave it incomplete, I hate it when that happens so I will NEVER do that. I hope you like it. :D B.T.W Nudge and Gazzy are dating in the present not in the flashbacks.. …You'll get it later.

A.P.O.V.(past)

Max finally smiled. We were all delighted. Then she jumped into Fang's arms to say thank you and they hugged. Like Hugged-Hugged. Iggy and I were grinning like idiots, but then I risked a quick glance at Nudge and Gazzy who were not delighted at all. (A.N. she and gaz are not dating at the moment. They just looked away slightly ….. jealous? What was that about?

Iggy P.O.V. (back in the present)

"You had a thing for Max!" She said almost yelling at Gazzy.

"Head over heels." He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world," Nudge had a thing for Fang"

"WHAT!" this time Ella DID yell. Whoa she was loud … and beautiful, so beautiful.

"But Max and Fang were just in their own little world," Nudge quipped, making puppy dog eyes at Gazzy.

Back in the past- Fang's Mom's Point of view (Strange right?)

I looked out at the view from our apartment enjoying a cup of tea and reading the newspaper. That's when I heard Fang calling me. You must be wondering what kind of a mother names their kid Fang. Well not me. I had originally named him Nicholas Francis Venom. He did not like it so when he was eight he changed it. Officially. How did he, even though he needed my sign? I'll tell you when I find out. Anyways back to Fang. He being the sweet little son that he is got the phone and handed it to me with a quick "It's Mrs. Jackson."

"Thanks hon." I replied before getting on the phone with my best friend.

"Hey Julia… What! Again! This is the limit! That son of a … No no no. It's useless. You can write a letter to the commissioner if you want. I am going straight to the news papers!" I said angrily, cutting the phone, promising to call her back.

"This is the limit!" I said enraged.

"Your old friend, Inspector Ter-Bortch?" He asked me quietly, already knowing the answer.

"Who else? He beat up a fourteen year old in jail! I mean can you believe it? That man! I just want to take his own gun and…"

"Mom mom mom mom mom mom. Breathe in and out," Fang said calming me down." Just come in and have some breakfast. Please?"

I sighed. That boy. What would I ever do without him?

REVIEW! PLEASE AND I WILL TRY TO PUT 2 CHAPTERS UP TOMORROW!

I need a girlfriend for Fang. Lissa or Brigid or random?

I need a boyfriend for or Dylan or random?


	7. I think it's My Dead Dad

Hey it's me again. So thank you all sooooo much for reviewing!

I want to correct what I wrote in the previous chapter.

I need a girlfriend for Fang. So Lissa or Brigid?

I need a boyfriend for MAX. So Dylan or Sam. The poll is on my profile. I need Fang's girlfriend for now, so vote for that right now. If you don't vote then….. I will make Max date Jeb! And Fang will marry Angel! (ew right that's what I thought ) so VOTE and REVIEW!

faxloverforever- Noooo please don't stop reviewing! I love the fact that you are reviewing a lot! As for whether it is temporary or not, well you'll just have to read to find out….(I have said it before and I'll say it again; I FEEL EVIL!)

Fang Point Of View(still past)

Mom and I ate breakfast which I made (which was delicious if I may think so?) in silence. I had to tell someone about my dream….so I did.

"Mom. I had that dream again. You know the man in black riding on a horse….."

Mom chocked on her bread. So I continued," I'm not sure, I thought about this earlier too, but I think it's dad."

"Dad? Your dad? My husband? O-on a horse w-with a sword … How could you? You know how much he dislikes fighting! That's how he lost his life…. He went to stop someone's fight and didn't come bac-"She broke off, her voice cracking.

I immediately felt bad and gave her a one armed hug kind of thing. "Sorry mom. What can I do? It's a dream." I said in an emotionless voice.

"The worst part is, Fang, that you even have dreams like these." She said, sounding upset and flustered.

G.P.O.V.(To the present! It's been a while. By the way they are now sitting inside the waiting lounge)

"This is the reason Nicholas Francis Venom a.k.a. Fang was the world's most non-violent person" I explained to Ella, who was now really absorbed in the tale of us six amigos. I wander if she would strangle me if I just stopped telling her the story…

"Max on the other hand … not so much."

A.N. I was going to stop here but since I have to keep you guys happy for votes…..

M.P.O.V.(Past – I like it better in the past.)

"You're a jackass! Your mom! Your entire family you stupid…." I screamed at James.(Not Iggy)

"Max! Max- Max- Max- Max- Max- Max- Max!"Fang said wrapping an arm around my waist, trying to restrain me from jumping at James. Something 3 guys were attempting to do before he took over. What can I say? I am strong.

"Fang move! I'll fix him! Come on you coward! I'll show you who the jackass is!" I said trying to get around him to aim a punch.

"James, are you crazy! You called Max a coward?" Fang asked him.

"Not her dumbass! I called you one!" James retaliated.

"Me? Then what's the problem? James just leave okay?" Fang said. Ugh what was the matter with him?

"Restrain your cat! Otherwise she'll find herself under my car!" James threatened. He threatened me? Why does he even bother?

"That's where your mother found you. You jerk!"I shouted back at him.

"Fang, If you don't shut her up now, then I'm gonna trash your ass" James said. Finally it was going how I wanted it to. All I wanted was for Fang to get over this little 'I'm not going to fight anyone craze'. So I angered James, the college jock a little.

"You think Fang is afraid to fight you huh? Fang go break his face" I encouraged him.


	8. FIGHT FANG FIGHT!

A.N. Hey guys I just wanted to ask you to please vote. I need a decision NOW.

BTW if I don't have enough votes I will make it fangel(FangXAngel)

_PREVIOUSLY_

"_Fang, If you don't shut her up now, then I'm gonna trash your ass" James said. Finally it was going how I wanted it to. All I wanted was for Fang to get over this little 'I'm not going to fight anyone craze'. So I angered James, the college jock a little._

"_You think Fang is afraid to fight you huh? Fang go break his face" I encouraged him._

G.P.O.V.( past)

I reached college and saw Max encourage Fang to fight James. Now, Fang is strong and he has MUSCLES. But he does not use them. EVER. Soon the whole college had made a circle around them and was chanting," FANG! FANG! FANG! FANG! FANG!". I ran over to Max and saw her chanted looking excited."What are you doing Max! Look at his face he's going to KILL Fang" I shouted over the noise.

"Shut up Gaz!" She said waving her fist in the air.

I looked over to see Fang walking around James…. Also waving his fist in the air? What is going on?

Then suddenly he held up his hands and spoke in a clear voice," I didn't want to fight. But you have left me no choice."

"I won't leave anything twerp. You'll have to carry everything in your hands" James said in a deep voice. Ouch that would hurt.

Fang stretched, stalling for time maybe."Come on. Let's do it."(A.N. That' s what she said )

James pulled his fist back when Fang interrupted him again,"Hey! Hey hey hey…. Your dad is the college's trustee."

"So?" James said confused.

"So! If I beat you up then I will get expelled" Fang said.

"I will beat YOU up!" James sneered.

"And nothing will happen to you right? This college is your dad's!" Fang said, turning to leave.

"Hey," James said stopping him, "You don't know my dad okay! I'll get more screwed than you!"

"What?" said Fang giving an exaggerated huff," He'll say don't do this James!"

"Oh shut up!" James said. "That's not even close!"

"What'll he do ?" Fang said wrapping an arm around James' shoulder.

"First he'll freeze my allowance! The old guy does that every time!" James told Fang his face, vulnerable.

"So James, I was wondering after t all this will there be a problem? Or can we just end the fight here?" Fang said. Oh now I get what he's doing. Smart jackass.

"Of course not man."James said high fiving Fang like old buddies.

"Then in this new friendship you'll get me a drink. Right dude?" Fang said grinning.

"Sure man. Hey lunch lady give me two cokes will you?" James asked.

"Thanks dude." Fang said," Uh he will pay" He told the lady pointing at James, who was smiling at Fang.

With that he turned around and walked off eyes wide. Max looked murderous like she wanted to kill someone.

REVIEW AND VOTE PWETTY PWEESE WITH CHERRIES ON TOP?


	9. Jeff Francis Venom's a little different

I= not happy. I am updating sooo aften but you guys can't vote on who you want Fang's girlfriend to be! Do you really hate me and Fang that much? -_-

A.P.O.V.(Still in the past)

We stood at the cliff overlooking the sea and had a gorgeous view. We came here really often, just us six. We called this place the S.O.C.T.(Secret-Our-Cliff-Thing)

Tears were spilling out of our eyes; we filled Fang in on what happened after he left. Yes, we were all laughing that hard, well almost all of us. Max had been sourly the entire time.

"You should have seen James's face," said Gazzy between breathes" He kept staring at the coke for five minutes!"

"And no one enough guts to laugh!" Iggy managed to choke out.

"But Fangy! You really should have punched that jack. At least one punch." Max said not amused," Never seen a bigger coward than you in my entire life!"

"It's not about fighting Maxi. I don't like fighting and you know that." Fang said turning serious.

"Not even to save a friend?" Max countered.

"James is not my friend." Fang said trying to keep a straight," and he needed more saving than you….." That's when we burst out laughing and even Fang chuckled. Now if Fang CHUCKLES, it has to be funny.

"You ARE a coward." Said Max irritated.

"Hey! Max that's not fair! You're insulting Fangy" Nudge said suddenly.

"Don't call him Fangy. Only I can call him that." Max said pointing a finger at her.

"Fangy! Fangy! Fangy! Fangy! Fan-"Nudge chanted.

"Shut up Nudge!" I snapped at her.

"What's wrong with you?" Iggy asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"I was….. I mean….. She was just picking a fight with Max fir no reason so….." I trailed off shutting up before anyone found out that I liked her.

"Look," Fang said breaking the awkward silence" I don't like getting into fights. Mom promised Dad on his death bed that I would never hit anyone. So you guys can call me a coward or an idiot or whatever, it makes no difference."

"Hold on hold on."Max said," If someone is rude to me, it makes no difference to you? If someone hits me, even then it makes no difference to you does it? You won't hurt anyone, right?"

"Right." Fang said, causing Max's face to fall, she stood up.

"Maxi-"Fang started but Max had already stormed off.

N.P.O.V.(present at the airport)see I am so sweet I updated thrice in a day! What will it take to get you to review? Review and tell me the answer ;)

"Awwww poor guy! He was just following his dad's wishes "Ella said. It was kind of interesting to see Ella transform from this whiny annoying snob to this sweet caring amazing friend….

We all exchanged glances.

"What?" Ella questioned

"Actually Mrs. Venom had modified the truth a little. Just a bit." I chirped up.

"She said Fang's dad was a non-violent peace lover, but in reality, Jeff Francis Venom was slightly different."


	10. Stop coming in my son's dreams

soup-thank you

Emmalb- I hate Lissa as well. Sadly in this story Max will not be kicking Lissa's butt (I would love for that to happen but it doesn't suit the plot. Everyone has to kind of like her. But someone will kick someone else's. Thanks for the tip about making the chapters longer; I just realized how short they are. I'll try to make them longer. P.S. does this mean that you like the story so you want more? Or do short chapters annoy you?

faxloverforever- You're welcome. I know Fang is smart that's one of the things Max (and I) love about him. Thank you for reviewing so much I really appreciate it(your review comprise of35% of my total reviews…..)

Mrs. Venom P.O.V. (past, she is dreaming)

"Paul! I am warning you! For the last time stop coming in Fang's dreams!" I shouted at him. He who? My dead husband that's who!

"So you stop making him a coward! I feel ashamed when I see him! He is Venom! Venetia's Venom!" He replied with as much anger.

"No!" I replied irritated," If I wanted to make him Venetia's Venom, then I would not have run away from there! You! Your entire family, are all crazy! Crazy, psychotic, violent…. MEN!"

"Fang is a good guy, who does not raise his hand on anyone unnecessarily!" I continued.

"My dear Sally, he will carry on the tradition….. You can take the Venom out of Venetia, but you can NOT take Venetia out of the Venom! Mark my words, one day he will make all of Venetia….all the Venoms…The entire world proud! And you won't be able to do a thing! "

Ugh he was giving me a head ache, so I walked out of the room and stepped into the mall. What it is my dream I can do whatever I want!

Iggy P.O.V.(Back to the future…)

I grinned as I looked at Ella's shocked face. She was so cute!

"What!" She exclaimed, causing everyone to cover their ears and groan.

"The Venoms of Venetia, took their machoism very seriously Gazzy explained.

"So after Paul Venom's death, Mrs. Venom ran away from there. At that time Fang was only…." Nudge trailed off, unsure.

"Five years old" Angel completed for her.

Ella nodded. I spread my hands in the air dramatically and said, "In Venetia, a boy had to complete three rites of passage to become a man."

"Not now Iggy!" Angel said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Why? We have to tell her the three conditions. Otherwise she won't understand the story!" I asked confused.

"You don't know how to tell a story! You have to say the right thing at the right time!" Gazzy said patiently.

"Oh! Really? And the right time will be when? After the story ends!" I fought back huffing.

"Stop it you two!" Ella said. So I shut up."Then what happened?"

"Now we jump ahead to our last day of college and the farewell party at Max's place."Gazzy explained.

"Where Max's dad offered Fang a cheque of a million dollars to forget about Max" Angel said darkly.

"Shit! Really? I didn't know that!" NUDGE said, while we stifled laughs.

"Nudge! She's pulling Ella's leg, why are you slipping?" Gazzy said chuckling.

"Okay. Don't do that again."Ella said annoyed.

"So the graduation party…"I trailed off sounding super awesome.


	11. Breaking News I can't Dance!

M.P.O.V (now in the past.)

I sat at near the window looking around in satisfaction. My party was a huge success, practically the whole college was here and some of them scattered in the garden. I was grinning and laughing with Iggy, Gazzy and Angel. Nudge and Fang were dancing with my parents, not in a creepy way. See there is one thing you should know about my parents. They are AWESOME! Everyone wanted them there, and we're in college. Do I really need to describe how awesome they are? That's when Gazzy said," Max will you dance with me?"

"Gazzy. My sweet Gazzy, if I dance then the rest of the party will happen in the garden." I told him smiling.

So… wait where were we? Right we were laughing about Fang's "fight" with James. Yes I got over it, Fang convinced me. Speak …No wait think of the devil and he arrives…

F.P.O.V.(Still past)

I finished dancing with Max's mom, being my usual charming self. I turned to head towards the window when Nudge said," Fang let's dance. ".

"Hmmm ya sure." I said absently making my way over there.

"Come on Maxi. You've made enough excuses. If you don't dance today, then you'll never dance in your entire life." He told me, smirking and sitting down next to me.

"Breaking news," I said spreading my hands wide(A. when she said I looooooove you :D)

Then I dropped my voice to a whisper."I can't dance!"

"But you can walk….." He replied piously.

"What are you saying?" I asked confused and a little freaked out.

Fang cupped his hands and screamed in my years," COME TO THE DANCE FLOOR I'LL EXPLAIN!"

I swatted his arm while he walked off.

_Hot sun beating down  
>burning my feet just walking around.<br>__  
>Hot sun making me sweat<br>'Gators getting close, hasn't got me yet___

_I can't dance, I can't talk.  
>Only thing about me is the way I walk.<br>I can't dance, I can't sing  
>I'm just standing here selling everything.<em>

__Somewhere along the way I joined him and we ended up…..

_Blue Jean's sitting on the beach,  
>her dog's talking to me, but she's out of reach.<em>

_She's got a body under that shirt,  
>but all she wants to do is rub my face in the dirt.<br>_

Dancing, and don't tell Fang because his ego is big enough, can I just say he is goooooood.

_Cause, I can't dance, I can't talk.  
>Only thing about me is the way I walk.<br>I can't dance, I can't sing  
>I'm just standing here selling.<em>

_Oh and checking everything is in place,  
>you never know who's looking on.<br>_

Fang twirled me around while we danced. I was actually having fun.

_Young punk spilling beer on my shoes,  
>fat guy's talking to me trying to steal my blues.<em>

_Thick smoke, see her smiling through.  
><em>I never thought so much could happen just shooting pool. 

G.P.O.V. (PAST)

I watched Fang and Max dancing, him whispering in each other's ears, laughing, smiling and basically having a great time. I wanted that. Fang was so lucky to be like that with her. So I walked over to the bar and sat down.

"A coke, make it strong." I told the bartender.

When he handed it to me, I gulped it down in a go.

"One more" I requested.

"Easy buddy" he said sarcastically, handing me the drink, watching as I drowned that as well.

That's when Nudge walked up to me and said," What's wrong Gaz?".

_Everything. My life. Max and Fang! _ I wanted to say, but instead I said," Nothing much Nudge." I sighed and continued," Sometimes I just wish that there was someone."

"Who?" She inquired.

"Someone. Who only saw me, and I only saw her…" Somewhere along the way of me saying this sentence, we had leaned in…

A.P.O.V.(still past-last one in the chapter, I swear!)

We were all joking around when I saw them.

"ZOMG!" I said almost screaming.

I just silently pointed to where I saw the SIGHT. Everyone followed my gaze and had the same expressions of shock. Except Fang; but his eyes were wide.

Nudge and Gazzy. MAKING OUT.

REVIEW PLEASE?

I added the past- present thing in the previous chapters,

Please tell me you guys approve of the length now.

Max's dress- ./imgres?q=party+dress&um=1&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=601&tbm=isch&tbnid=JSv-dk3EhDYTrM:&imgrefurl=.com/category/party-dress/&docid=-m_d4m6RKn1iYM&imgurl=.&w=500&h=767&ei=aDDKTuSYLIXwrQf7ic2qDg&zoom=1

Nudge's dress-./imgres?q=party+dress&um=1&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=601&tbm=isch&tbnid=cWYerIDmVJG6vM:&imgrefurl=.com/productappeal/2006/12/laundry_by_&docid=CF0LXvxfXWSjOM&imgurl=.&w=600&h=920&ei=aDDKTuSYLIXwrQf7ic2qDg&zoom=1

Angel's dress-./imgres?q=party+dress&um=1&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=601&tbm=isch&tbnid=GlX6FZ64wy281M:&imgrefurl=&docid=AR0JjWVSehEW0M&imgurl=.&w=255&h=515&ei=bjDKTp6kL8jtrAeuyKH2Ag&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=710&vpy=103&dur=1309&hovh=319&hovw=158&tx=95&ty=126&sig=105286732706949008926&page=6&tbnh=178&tbnw=116&start=93&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:93

Fang's outfit-./imgres?q=never+back+down+sean+faris&start=19&num=10&um=1&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=601&tbm=isch&tbnid=LcRVmIDEleFseM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=T-gXt9op83twDM&imgurl=.&w=394&h=494&ei=pzHKTsXKH4LprQeWuoC6Dg&zoom=1

Iggy's outfit-

./imgres?q=one+direction+liam&um=1&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=601&tbm=isch&tbnid=7yQRsj4Bh6VGMM:&imgrefurl=.net/forum/liam-payne/liam-payne-profile/&docid=kZsIe3ruw9Qh2M&imgurl=.&w=425&h=864&ei=wTLKTpOGHofMrQe4sMzCDg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1077&vpy=87&dur=1075&hovh=320&hovw=157&tx=110&ty=151&sig=105286732706949008926&page=1&tbnh=136&tbnw=70&start=0&ndsp=26&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:0

Gazzy's outfit-

.com/pictures/w_MKb1Wgw74/Niall+Horan+at+Koko/8IkdqITDNX2/Niall+Horan


	12. Oh my darling you were wonderful tonight

Hey guys…

Now I just wanted to tell you thanks you sooooooo much for reading! I just looked at how many people were reading and I was like Whoa! I love you all THIS MUCH "spreads hands wide" ;)

Lol max is funny when she is on Valium. Enjoy…. That's the time Nudge and Gazzy started dating.

In this scene, they are still at Max's place, only the six of them are here and Gazzy is singing for Nudge…awwwwwwwww

I.P.O.V.(The past again sorry…..)

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<br>'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
>I can't let you go.<br>Want you in my life.

Gazzy was singing for Nudge. Those two… How did that happen? I have absolutely no idea. Just happened a few hours ago. But I am happy for them anyways.

I wish I had someone….

"Iggy, you tell us. When you fall in love, what song will you sing?" Angel interrupted my thoughts.

I grinned. "Me?"_  
><em>_It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,__  
><em>_So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed.__  
><em>_And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,__  
><em>_I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.__  
><em>_Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight._

We all ended the song laughing. Max was leaning against the wall along with Angel and me. Nudge and Gazzy were sharing the swing and Fang was sitting on a chair.

"Fang what song will you sing?" Nudge asked. She was so casual with Fang now…..I think she got over her little crush. If she didn't, then can we just say AWKWARD…

"Sorry. That, I will only sing for her." Fang said. Ugh the spoilt sport.

"Fang?" Max said calmly," Are you going to sing or get slapped? Give us a demo please."

"Okay," Fang said. He reached his hand out to Max and spoke in a very formal voice, "Madame?"

Max looked excited as he seated her and began.

_Hello, I love you__  
><em>_Won't you tell me your name?__  
><em>_Hello, I love you__  
><em>_Let me jump in your game__  
><em>_Hello, I love you__  
><em>_won't you tell me your name?__  
><em>_Hello, I love you__  
><em>_Let me jump-"_

SLASH! A bucket of water fell on Fang's head.

We all looked up and saw Max's brother sitting on the balcony above.

Max was the first one to react," ARI! You son of a #$^%!"

"Hi Ari." Fang said, waving.

"One, you're ugly. Two, you're poor and three if you sing like that then which girl will marry you?" Ari asked Fang.

"I don't know. I'll find some ugly, poor girl who sings worse than me" Fang told him drying out his jacket.

"Sad," Ari said smirking," Max isn't poor. Otherwise you could have married her."

"Ari," Max's voice was deadly calm, I wanted to die, and trust me if she had directed her glare at me then I would have cried."Go to your room before I slap you."

"I WAS in my room. Before you tone deaf toads disturbed my studying." He looked at all of us,"It's my house too so all of you, _GET OUT."_

F.P.O.V

One fight between Max and Ari and a band aid later, Max was dropping me back home. See it's not like we were poor, but I just didn't need a car so I didn't buy one. Anyways, back to the conversation Max and I were having.

"- Mom and Dad are worried too. I don't know what he does in his room all day!" she vented out to me.'

"He paints" I stated simply.

"Paints what I think he just needs a shrink" she asked worried about Ari.

"He's smarter than all of us," I told her.

"Are you crazy? He insults you more than anyone else in the world." She countered.

"Yes. But to get a reaction." I said simply

"What kind of a reaction?" she asked me, her nose wrinkling in confusion.

"Your anger" I said, the corner of my lips twitching.

She stopped because we had reached my apartment.

"Okay whatever. I'll pick you up for college tomorrow." She said.

I gave her a look and rose and eyebrow, "Really?"

"Max. Look, don't cry please! It's just college." I told her as her face drained and tears threatened to fall over. Does Max cry a lot? No. Did she cry now? Yes.

Twenty minutes and a consolation later, I got out of the car to leave when Max said," Fang! Jeb wants to meet you tomorrow."

She obviously read the confusion in my eyes because she said," You forgot his promise? College over, welcome to the family…."

Fang P.O.V.(still past) Fang will not have a present P.O.V. until wayyyyyy into the present. Awwww

The next day I wore my best suit and arrived for my meeting with Max's parents.

I was going to go up to Max's room first but I was interrupted by a certain best friend's sibling, by Ari.

He whistled," Nicholas Francis Venom, suit's rented or was it daddy's?"

I looked down at the suit I was wearing and said, "Man, it's hard for everyone to have your style."

"Tell me something, always so sweet so polite, don't you get bored of yourself?" he smirked.

I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off by Max suddenly appearing in the doorway and saying,"Ari. SHUT UP!"

"Fang, now you can calm down, your bodyguard is here" he said rolling his eyes.

"Ari I am warning you, I didn't say anything last night either." Max threatened.

"Really?" Ari inquired with fake confusion," I think you said something along the lines of 'Come on out you jerk!',' Open the door so I can set you straight.'"

Max pushed past me with a," God damn it!"

And they fought. They fought and they fought some more….

At one point I considered breaking their fight, but decided that it would ruin my new suit, so I stayed put.

"Ari! Max! Stop it!" A voice roared.

"She started it!"Ari complained after they finally jumped apart.

'I don't care! Go make your selves presentable! We have company!" Max's dad, Jeb shouted.

They stormed off while Jeb said to me," Come on son. We have a lot to discuss"

When we walked off, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Max and Ari resume their fight as if they had never been interrupted. I rolled my eyes, those two…

REVIEW! PLEASE AND VOTE FOR WHO SHOULD BE Fang's GF.


	13. I Am Doing This For Money

Faxloverforever- I've already told you guys that I am a fax fan. You just have to wait for it :D

F.P.O.V(still past)

"How are you today, Fang?" Max's mom, Dr.M asked me.

"Fine Val, you look great." I complimented her. What can I say? I'm just a charmer like that.

"Thanks hon." She replied," Oh please, sit."Once we were all seated, we being Val, Jeb and I, they began talking.

"So, son do you know why you are here today?" Jeb began.

"Yes." I said. That's just how I roll. Straight to the point.

"So…. Are you ready?" Val asked.

I took a deep breath," yes." Val visibly relaxed. I continued," I mean you have to do something for money right?"

Max's parents looked shocked.

"Not just for money, for status and respect." I clarified.

"And your mother?" Jeb questioned.

"Oh she'll be delighted." I told him.

Max walked in with a video camera in her hand," How's it going guys?"

Jeb spluttered," Max. Fang is clearly saying that he's only doing this for the money!"

"Obviously," Max said.

"And after marriage he's just going to stay here with us-" Val began.

"WHAT!" Max and I screamed at the same time.

"MARRIAGE! Whose?" Max screamed.

Realization dawned on Max," FANG! You want to marry me?"

I stood up, "Whoa-whoa-whoa! Who said anything about marriage?"

"What have you been talking about?" Val asked confused.

"I was talking about a job!" I all but screamed.

"What job?" Jeb asked.

"You were the one who said when college ends I can join you!" I told him," What's this marriage stuff?" I looked at Max shocked," you wanna marry me!"

"Jesus-"

Ella P.O.V.(present- finally)

"Christ!" I yelled, "They did not want to get married?"

They all looked at me, smiling," Nope"

"That's crazy!" I said," You guys told me,' They were made for each other' and 'love from day one'"

"Well," Gazzy explained," like all of us Max's parents were confused. The thing is that Max and Fang were not in love."

"NOT IN LOVE!"

Max P.O.V. ( past)

"Of course we're not in love! How could you even think something like that?" I shouted.

"What do you mean? You're always together or else on the phone…." Dr. M said.

"God this is so embarrassing! UGH!"I said.

"Okay-okay-okay!" Fang calmed me down. He turned to my parents and said," Thanks for asking, but there is no us."

"You really don't want to get married?" Mom asked, looking disappointed.

"Mom PLEASE!" I yelled.

Sometime later…

"Seriously though, maybe not to each other, but you do want to get married right?" Jeb asked.

"Of course, when we like someone _that_ way" Fang said putting emphasis on that.

"Someone," Jeb mused," and that someone you will find how….."

"When we have to meet him then we will" I shrugged.

"Max, in the past five years, have you noticed any boy?"Mom asked me. I shook my head.

"And if you find your Mr. Right, then you don't think he'll have a problem with your friendship?" Val asked.

We didn't know what to say.

Angel P.O.V. (past)

"Gazzy you tell me, if you loved Max, then would you have a problem with us?" Fang asked.

I felt Gazzy stiffen and he replied," Me? I wouldn't even mention it; I mean I would assume you and Max…."

Max groaned," OH SHIT! We're not going to find anyone in life!"

Fang wrapped an arm around her as she started to bang her head against the wall," We will. We'll find that someone. No matter where he is hiding!"

"He?" Max questioned," Fangy, you're looking for a guy?"

"Yes, for you." Fang told her.

"Hey! That's perfect! You guys know each other so well; you should find love for each other! Right?" Iggy suggested.

I looked at him," Igor! You. Are. A. Freaking. Genius! This completely makes sense. Fang, if Max introduces you to a girl, supports your romance, then why would that girl have a problem with Max?"

"GUYS, that's brilliant!" Max said looking excited. Since Fang continued to seem confused, Max said," Fang, I'll find you a stupid, silly and romantic girl….and you find me a tough stud!"

"Superb." Fang said, grinning," what about you guys? You'll help out right?"

"Of course man!" we exclaimed.

Max P.O.V.(past)

So the next day the gang and I got ready to find Fang and I dates. I was kidnapped by Nudge and Angel because 'had to look just perfect for my future boyfriend'. So they forced me into a new dress and put on makeup. Why make up?"GROANS"

(A.N. I am too lazy to describe so here

Nudge-

./imgres?q=date+dress&um=1&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=601&tbm=isch&tbnid=HVKDj1lE50gh0M:&imgrefurl=.com/tag/teal-dress/&docid=R5prnQtHCpAs0M&imgurl=.com/media/largest_&w=600&h=600&ei=2bXPTvWIBo3OrQeUnoDuDA&zoom=1

Max-

./imgres?q=date+dress&um=1&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=601&tbm=isch&tbnid=nN3Bqt_kJ4SkFM:&imgrefurl=.com/larok-date-night-dazzler-dress/&docid=778sseksGr4xnM&imgurl=.&w=370&h=555&ei=2bXPTvWIBo3OrQeUnoDuDA&zoom=1

Angel-

./imgres?q=date+dress&um=1&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=601&tbm=isch&tbnid=9ieqnzdKdaUfVM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=621Vr4nQ0dznzM&imgurl=./2057/2392610580_fc9bb4f5d2_&w=258&h=396&ei=2bXPTvWIBo3OrQeUnoDuDA&zoom=1

Fang,Iggy and Gazzy-

/category/jonas-brothers/

So we headed out to a… Coffee shop? No. Mall? Guess again….

If you guessed club then you were right. -_-

While standing outside waiting in line, we saw the most amazing sight I have ever seen, EVER.

Two men. Two men coming to the club. On horses.

REVIEW!  
>P.S. did I get the length right?<p>

I hope you liked it.

Last chance to vote. Next chapter I need the results.


	14. How could you Jill!

Beanbag 101- I'm glad you like it.

FaxRideAllTheWay- Yes you're right :D

Faxloverforever- I can never NOT be on the Fax team. I mean have you read my username? And I am glad you approve of the length.

Zachary Austin Smith Lover- I am soooo sorry. I understand why you are confused. The thing is that I made some minor changes and reposted my chapters so they are all in the messed up order. I will fix it as soon as I can.

lilianneherondale- Again I am sorry and I will fix it. I appreciate you still like it even though the chapters are in a messed up order. Just to give you a brief idea though. Ella is on a date with Iggy and the rest of the flock is telling Ella Max and Fang's college story. How they were and stuff. So the story I have depicted in flashback form. Okay? If you are still confused tell me and I will elaborate more :D

The pole is now closed. Btw, but there is another one up for Max, vote for that please…..

Previously- Max P.O.V.

_While standing outside waiting in line, we saw the most amazing sight I have ever seen, EVER._

_Two men. Two men coming to the club. On horses._

The two men got off and handed a valet boy the reins," Hey kid! Just park these two."

The boy looked surprised," Sorry sir. We don't park horses."

The other horseman said," Just do what we're telling you to. And give them some water will you?"

"I LOVE this town! Anything can happen in New York!" I exclaimed as we rushed in.

After a while, Fang and I got some drinks and stood at the bar and started to point out random people that the other should date.

"What about that guy over there?"

"He's with someone. What about that girl in the white dress?"

"That dress is so small! Slut… That guy in the red, what about him?"

"NO! He's got seven piercings just on one eyelid! That girl over there, do you like her?"

"She's like forty… I don't won't to date a cougar… What about that guy over there, there's nothing wrong with him?"

"He's like fifteen!"

That's how it went the whole night. By the end of it we were laughing so hard, tears were spilling out of my eyes. We'd just point to a person and the other would point out something that was wrong with him or her.

Angel P.O.V.(still past)

We were all looking at Max and Fang, shaking our heads but grinning at the same time. We watched as Fang leaned down and whispered something in Max's ear, causing her to blush and giggle. That would have been fine except Max does not blush and she most definitely does not giggle.

"Those two are not going to find anyone else," I said smiling, as Max and Fang started dancing, forgetting they were here to find dates.

"What I don't get is, why they don't love each other." Iggy mused.

We shrugged.

F.P.O.V.(still past btw they are at the other end of the club.)

I had to restrain Max. Actually restrain her because she wanted to ask the highly ugly girl next to me for her number.

While we were doing that we noticed the club had gone silent. The music had stopped and so had everyone's chattering.

"Hey sweetheart! Where are you going?" Horseman 1 shouted trailing behind her.

I watched as they came close to where we were standing. That's when I saw her. The girl they were troubling. Brown hair, wearing a blue dress with and green eye, green eyes that looked afraid. She was- I don't even know how to describe her. All I know was that I was going to save her from those two.

I beckoned the flock over and stood in front of Max, hoping that the horseman would not bother her.

"Iggy! Get the car. Start it up, I'll be right there!" I told him very rapidly.

"What! Fang, control your inner hero! These guys look really dangerous!" Gazzy whisper yelled.

"Shut up Gaz!" Max screamed," Fang fight!"

"Go you guys!" I told them.

I made my way over to them, thinking my plan over again and again in my head.

I reached them and pointed at the girl," YOU!"

"Do you want a beating too?" Horseman 1 asked.

"One minute! You stay away from this. This is a private matter!" I shouted.

I turned to the girl and said," I went to the doctor. My reports are here! You knew didn't you? You knew and still you came onto me that night! Why Jill? Why?"

"What… Who?" The girl spluttered.

"Don't pretend! I know the hideous beast that hides behind this sweet face! How many people are you going to infect with this disease?" I screamed.

Then I turned to the horsemen," Look! I am taking her to the hospital! Do you have any problem with that?"

Horseman 2 squeaked a no.

I held put my hand , but the other guy looked to scared to touch it.

"Don't worry." I assured them," This disease does not spread by touch!"

I grabbed her hand and pretended to drag her out. By the time we reached to door, we couldn't bear it and the two of us burst out laughing.

We reached the car and I helped her in.

I stared into her pretty green eyes until Max interrupted.

"Hi, this is Iggy, Gaz, Nudge, Angel, you've already met Fang and me. Max, Fang's best friend. Just friend okay. I mean there was a time when eyeyone thought we were dating but there was nothing like that okay? Guys, were we dating?"

"No…" They told her, while I rolled my eyes.

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	15. I'd have fallen in love with you Fang

F.P.O.V.(still past)

One car ride later we reached Max's house. I being the gentleman that I am, opened Jane's door for her and helped her out.

"Shall we?" I asked her quietly, holding out my arm.

She took it but said," I'd love to but it's getting late, I should probably go home now."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Ya. Let's walk it." Jane replied.

We started walking down the road and made some small talk.

"Fang Francis Venom. Isn't is a tad heavy?" Jane asked.

"My grandfather wanted to name me Zachary Francis Venom. Pet name Zack." I told her.

Jane laughed," Then?"

"Mom said she would jump from our mansion's fourth floor. Thankfully, grandpa forgot that our mansion had only three floors." I told her.

"Mansion? So in reality your full name is 'His Royal Highness Prince Fang Francis Venom'?" she inquired. When I nodded she continued," Well. Your friends certainly think you're a prince, they were talking about you the whole way….."

I chuckled," I think that was all for you."

"For my sake?"

I just nodded.

M.P.O.V.

I waved at my friends as they drove away. I went inside the house and took out my cell phone, humming "I can't dance but I can walk".

"So. Heard you refused to marry Fang, is it because he's poor or ugly?" Ari told me sketching something.

I held up my hands," Ari, I am in no mood to fight right now."

I felt bad, looking at him sitting there alone so I said," Can I sit for two minutes?"

"You house, your ass. Sit." He replied not taking his eyes of his sketch.

"We used to be friends Ari, what happened? When did you go so far way?" I asked.

"I went far away? Really?" he said.

I sighed and started to get up.

"I was thinking today-" He began.

"That's progress!" I told him with fake enthusiasm.

"Ha-ha very funny. Anyways, I was thinking, every time there's a new factory that our family opens up, why does dad have to take charge? Why not one of his brothers?" he asked.

"So?" I said, not seeing where he was going with this.

"So, I hated it. Change homes, change schoo-"he said.

I interrupted him, I tend to do that," Are you mad! I loved it! New place, new friends, new school…."

"Do you remember Los Angeles?"

"And that Chinese friend of yours?" he continued.

"Chia," I said remembering.

"Cute girl." He stated, a red tinge on his cheeks.

"Ahhhhhhhh" I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"And in Philadelphia, that buy I used to tease you about…."

"Ew Jeremy?"

"Jeremy," He said chuckling, "Complete idiot,and the worst one? Selena Violate Black."

"Oh come on! The poor girl did all my homework!" I said grinning.

"Remember any of my friends?" he asked suddenly quiet.

I thought for a second," Shit. SHIT! Not a single one!"

"That's because I had only one friend. You. I didn't go far away, other's came closer." He whispered.

"So I have other friends. So what? How does that affect us?"

"Really? So let's say Fang meets someone. Say you have to share his time. Won't it bother you?" He asked.

"Of course not! Like today, I found him a girlfriend. But we're cool becau-" I explained.

"You did what?" Ari said quietly.

"I-Found-Fang-A-Girlfriend" I said each word slowly like I was talking to a five year old.

Ari looked at me for two whole minutes. Then, he burst out laughing and left the room gasping for breath.

Meanwhile F.P.O.V.(still past)

As I walked Jane home, I realized I was actually enjoying myself. I pointed out the different places I liked to visit, I was going to the cliff when she suddenly pointed to a cement mixer.

"It's a cement mixer." I stated, confused.

"This is a giant. He's swallowed a naughty little elf that is now running around in his stomach."

Ella P.O.V. (Present)

"Naughty little elf" I said skeptically. When I looked up they were all chuckling.

"Jane always played this game." Gazzy told me," The world is not as it seems. Everything is something magical .And she used to call this game 'What's this?' "

Angel noticed my confused expression," For example, what's this?" she said pointing at a trolley filled with luggage of different colors.

"It's a trolley filled with luggage." I said.

Angel shook her head and motioned for Iggy to give it a try.

He said," This is a giant cake. With chocolate, blueberry and cherry icing on top"

F.P.O.V.(past-they have reached Jane's door and Fang is saying bye"

"Soooo." Jane began.

"So." I mimicked her," Goodnight" _Kiss her you idiot! I can't I just met her what kind of an idiot does that? _Yes, I sometimes talk to myself.

"Goodnight," she said smiling," It was nice to meet you"

"Same here" I told her, swallowing. The truth was I wanted to meet her again but I just couldn't bring myself to ask her.

I took a deep breath and said," Jane … I was…you know …if you want…will we meet again?"

"We'll meet again," she agreed. I would have jumped up and down in joy but I didn't because I'm too macho.

I smiled and said," Goodnight."

I turned to leave when she said." Fang?"

"Ya?" I answered.

"If I get into trouble again, will you save me?"

I had to restrain myself from grinning like a maniac so instead I said," Of course"

"I'm going to see the new James Bond movie tomorrow, at 8 pm. I'm going alone. Will you be there if something happens tomorrow?"

I didn't trust myself to speak so I just nodded allowing a small smile.

Third person P.O.V.(Past)

Max tried to get some sleep. But she couldn't, so she checked my phone to see if Fang had called.

Of course he hadn't so she called him. He picked up on the third ring.

"Fangy! Idiot! Why did you take so long? Did you go to drop her to Virginia or something?" she practically yelled at the phone.

She listened for a second and said in exasperation," For God's sake. Buy a cell phone. I'll gift it to you!"

"To hell with your privacy!" this time she did yell at the phone.

She calmed down and said," Never mind…tell me. What happened? You got her number! Yes Fang she's really cute …. Yes Jane's really sweet. Fang. Stop sighing again and again before I slap you! Tell me something, did you sing your song?"

F.P.O.V.(past- still on the phone with Max)

"Song? Which song?" I asked Max, though I knew what she was talking about.

"You know…_ Hello, I love you__  
><em>_Won't you tell me your name?__" _She sang in the phone.

I laughed," Max, had I sung 'Hello I love you' she would have slapped me and run off.

I heard Max giggle before she said," But you're happy right?"

"Yes," I replied," Now to find you a sweet little guy."

"Fangy, if I wanted a sweet little guy, then I would have fallen in love with you." She told me," I want a man. Someone who can take care of me. Knock out a guy's teeth if he's rude to me. If you know someone like that, then tell me."

"Actually, I am going to meet someone like that tomorrow." I told her

"Oh my god .Who?" she screamed into the phone.

I grinned and said," Bond, James Bond."

"With Jane?"

"Ya at 8"

"Okay cool. You guys have fun"

"Goodnight Fangy." She said.

"Goodnight Maxy" I told her.

REVIEW! PLEASE! And please vote for Max's boyfriend I need one pretty soon.


	16. It's a Goodnight Kiss

No nammer44- I will take that into account but most people have voted random. So far almost everyone has said Dylan so I'm guessing I'll be him.

Heat stroke- Yes I know I love fax too. Your review is my penname- how cool is that?

Faxloverforever- I love your username as well :D and I think it's going to be Dylan.

emmalb-I will love forever too because you review and I love that. Unless you're a guy which judging by your username you aren't. I know it can be annoying. I'm going to chose option A. And it's good to know that you use scientific methods like flipping a coin to make important decisions. That was sarcasm btw, it doesn't come off well if you don't say it. No you did not rain on my parade; I am going to take it as advice not criticism. I love Fang, he's so hot. I totally imagine him next to me too! I will keep your, and your sister's vote into account :D but I've pretty much settled on Dylan and Jane(random) for Fang.

F.P.O.V.(still past)

I walked in to the area where you buy tickets and spotted a group of five people sitting next to the James Bond poster. I walked over to those guys with Jane. Who were they? My friends.

"Jackasses, what are you doing here?" I asked them shaking my head.

They all smiled cheekily at me.

Iggy said," We're here to see a movie. And we have two extra tickets as well. What a coincidence."

"Really? Show me." I said taking the tickets from him. I turned to Jane and said," I'll be right back."

I came back a few minutes later and held out my arm to Jane," Shall we?"

When she took my arm I told my friends," We'll see you at the interval."

As we walked away Max after called me," Fang? Are you sitting separately?"

"Yup. Why?" I told her, my face expressionless.

Her face fell," Nothing. Let's go guys."

I smiled at them as they walked away.

Jane said," Fang. You should sit with your friends."

"I'm here with you," I stated simply and offered her a grin," Shall we?"

She took my arm and we finally went into the hall.

M.P.O.V.(Past- in the movie hall)

I watched as James said his signature line 'Bond, James Bond'. Angel, Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy looked really absorbed, so it must have been a good movie. Why did I not know? As hard as I tried not to look at them, every ten seconds my eyes strayed back to Fang and Jane sharing close to Jane, very close together with his arm around her. For some reason I didn't like it. _I should go break it up before he kisses her. No! He's your best friend!_ That's pretty much how it went throughout the movie.

Nudge P.O.V. (present)

"So Fang was happy. We were happy for him. But in all of this, no one noticed how hard Max was trying to be happy."

M.P.O.V.(past)

I was dropping Jane and Fang home after we had all gone to the cliff. We reached Jane's house and she got off. Fang undid his seatbelt and unlocked his car door.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"To drop her home," He replied like it was obvious.

"How much more will you drop her? We're at her doorstep." I said.

"I know, but you carry on." Fang said.

"Don't be an idiot, I'll drop you home!" I said to him.

"Maxi…." He said trying to give me a hint.

"What!" I exclaimed.

Jane leaned in from the window and said," Fang, you go ahead. You won't even find a taxi at this hour."

He started to protest but she shushed him and said, "What's this?" she held her hand near his cheek," it's a goodnight kiss." And with that she leaned down and kissed his cheek.

We drove away, I could feel Fang boring holes in my head but I refused to look at him.

"What" I snapped, still not looking at him. I have an excuse, I was driving.

"What's wrong with you Maxi? I wanted to drop her, chat with her for a while …." Fang said.

I stopped the car," Go. Go drop her. Have a nice talk with her. Just go!"

I closed my eyes. _Breathe in, breathe out._

I looked at him," I always drop you home Fang. You found a girlfriend so you'll forget other friends?"

He poked me, "Come on"

I just shook my head.

"It's getting late Maxi"

I looked at him and put my hand a few inches away from his cheek," Fang? What's this?"

His eyes widened,"Wha-"

I slapped him and burst out laughing.

F.P.O.V.(past after Max drops him home)

I whistled as I walked up the stairs and reached the living room of our house only to find mom reading a book.

"Fang Francis Venom? Whistling, skipping what's up?" Mom asked me.

"Nothing much," I said sitting down, "Just my girlfriend."

She looked at me, "What!"

I grinned," I have a girlfriend."

She looked excited," So you finally told Max you love her?"

I groaned, "MOM!"

"Okay-okay. Who is it? Monique?" she asked.

"Monique who? Nudge?" I said grinning.

"Don't call her that! As if you don't know she likes you!" she said.

I shook my head exasperated," Mom, Nudge is Gazzy's girlfriend."

"And he is in love with Max! Nice group huh." She said to me.

"Mom, goodnight," I told her.

"Oh come on! Wait. What's her name?" she asked me to stop.

I looked at the ground," Jane."

"Tell me everything" she said smiling.

I opened my mouth to talk when the phone rang.

Mom groaned, "Perfect timing," she muttered.

She answered the phone and quickly said a hello. Before her face fell and her expression became murderous, she said," That son-"

I took a cab to the police station with mom, to pay Inspector Ter-Bortch a visit.

Mom marched into his office and slammed the door open, only to find him calmly sipping some tea.

"Welcome Sally dear, welcome," he said, bowing.

"I have never in my life met a more cruel and heartless cop in my life," she shouted.

"Don't flatter me please. There are many others like me in the force!" he said, cheekily, while I stood in the corner.

"You think this is funny? You're not even slightly sorry! The poor kid's hand is broken! He's got a fracture!" mom shouted.

"It's okay. The hand he stole with is the hand that's broken." He calmly replied.

Mom looked like she was going to throttle him," Okay! Say he did steal something. Collect evidence, present it in court. Why did you raise a hand on him?"

"Why should I investigate for a cheap amount? Why collect evidence? Instead just slap him a few times, case is closed." He said.

A few more minutes with him and I think mom would have throttled him.

"See? Even you feel like slapping me right? It's natural!" Ter-Bortch said.

"If I don't get you suspended, I'll change my name!"Mom threatened.

"Okay. Would do you think of the name Marylyn?"He laughed.

That pissed me off. I came and stood between him and mom.

I said," Say that again."

He looked up and his smile disappeared.

I repeated, "Say that again."

Mom unfroze from behind me and grabbed my arm saying," Fang let's go."

With that she dragged me outside while I glared daggers at Ter-Bortch, who was still frozen.

REVIEW!PLEASE

Btw I fixed all the chapter confusion. It's all in order now.


	17. I will strangle you in my dream!

Previously on do you know that I love you or do you not?

_That pissed me off. I came and stood between him and mom._

_I said," Say that again."_

_He looked up and his smile disappeared._

_I repeated, "Say that again."_

_Mom unfroze from behind me and grabbed my arm saying," Fang let's go."_

_With that she dragged me outside while I glared daggers at Ter-Bortch, who was still frozen._

The taxi ride home was silent.

Then Mom spoke," What were you going to do to him, Fang?"

I remained silent so she continued;" You were going to hit him, weren't you? A cop! "

"He was rude to you, mom." I said stiffly.

"That's my problem! And by fighting him, you would've proved him right! What difference would there have been between him and my son?"

That night I dreamt the same dream again. Only this time the man on the horse was chasing Inspector Ter-Bortch. He raised his sword to kill him….. When my alarm rang. DAMN!

Mrs Venom dream(same time as Fang)

"My son did nothing wrong! If someone is rude to his mother should he remain silent?" Jeff said.

I sighed," Jeff don't start again!"

"What do you mean don't start again!" he asked, more like shouted.

"I can't keep fighting with you over this! If you wanted to make Fang like yourself then you shouldn't' have died!" I told him.

"You want him to be a coward?" he asked.

"Yes," I snapped.

"He's Jeff Francis Venom's son!" he said with pride.

"That's what I am afraid of! Something I've been afraid of since you sat on a horse to fight the Smith family and didn't return!"

"So what! I died fighting! I was alone and I punched nine Smiths before I died. Tenth one struck me from behind, swine!" he exclaimed.

"If you had been punched ten times and come back I would have been happier!" I shouted.

He smirked, just like Fang and said," Nonsense my love! You're a martyr's widow! You should be proud!"

"Jeff! I will strangle you in my dream!" I screamed.

I calmed down after a few seconds, and said," Why am I listening to this? Goodnight Jeff."

I walked out of the room and heard Jeff say," Fang will fulfill the three conditions of Venom manhood. One,"

Iggy P.O.V.(present)

"Should I say the conditions now?" I asked exasperated.

"YES," they screamed at me.

Past – Mrs. Venom dream

I walked out of the room and heard Jeff say," Fang will fulfill the three conditions of Venom manhood. One- he will ride a horse. Two- He will beat someone up. And three- He will go to jail once."

Present- Ella

I stared at them, shocked," These were the rites of passage? Impossible! Fang would never do this!"

They just looked at me.

"Did he? Does he? Who will he beat up? Ter-Bortch? Will he really go to prison?" I asked.

Suddenly Nudge piped up," Hey guys! Look, the flight's landed!"

"Thank god! It's an hour late!" Iggy said looking at his watch.

"Then hurry up and tell me what happens. Otherwise your friends will come and I won't find out!" I said.

"Relax Ella! The flight has just arrived. Immigration, customs , it will be a while before they come out!" Angel tried consoling her.

"So tell me quickly!" I spoke rapidly.

"So basically what happened was that we stopped meeting Fang very often and whenever we DID meet him, he was never alone….. He was always with Jane." Nudge said.

"The point is that Fang and Jane behaved like we didn't exist." Iggy explained.

G.P.O.V(past at a restraint)

I grinned as Iggy cracked another that's what she said joke, and looked around the table. All of us (Max, Iggy, Nudge, Angel and I ) were having a great time smiling and laughing, except Max.

She kept glancing behind her where Fang and Jae were sitting at their 'table for two'.

M.P.O.V.( past)

"- dad can't do without mom for a second!" Jane told Fang," But whenever they're together, they always fight! It's so cute"

Fang smiled at her, making my heart flutter for a second. _Wait, Max what is wrong with out? He's your best friend! Yes he's my best friend and nothing else!_

"So this Friday then?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied calmly.

"I'm so excited! This is the first time I'm calling a guy home," Jane said, smiling.

_They're really serious._

I felt at tug at the base of my stomach, but I ignored it. It was probably the pasta I was eating which thanks to my eavesdropping was now cold!

Friday evening M.P.O.V.(still past)

"You miss Fang don't you?" Angel asked, from her place at my bed.

The two of us were sitting in my room. I was wearing my jammies and we were having a sleepover, just the two of us because everyone else was busy.

"Of course not," I replied fiddling with my Garfield stiffed toy, a gift from Fang on my fourth birthday," We meet often. Though, nowadays Jane is always around."

She just looked at me, a knowing look on her face, so I continued," I've never seen Fang like this. So involved with one person that he forgets the rest."

"Fang has always been like this Max," Angel said," The only difference is that earlier it was you he was always spending time with."

The phone rang, so I reached over and picked it up. It was Angel's mom on the other end.

"Max! Sweetie is Angel there with you?" she shouted sounding panicked.

"Yes, Mrs. Johnson, just give me a second." I handed the phone to Angel.

"Mom? What's up?" her face drained of color," What! "

She started putting on her shoes while I grabbed the car keys she said," Mom, I am on my way! I'll be right there."

She cut the phone, looked at me and said," It's my dad. He just had a heart attack."

Ohhh Cliffy

Hehehehe. Review please?

Okay a few things

Emmalb – I love you and yes I am a girl. I know the feeling of enjoying nice grammar and I was hoping to achieve that for you guys ( my mom is a teacher so I understand)

Beabbag101- I am updating as fast as possible, but my exams begin from tomorrow so I might not be able to update often.

My family and friends don't know I write and I like that.

If you guys review I will update as quick as possible, if you don't then I will update, but I won't be driven to update immediately. So chose

My exams end on the 15th so you can expect daily updates then.

Now I have to go, I have to study English Literature (Ah the irony)

REVIEW!


	18. Sorry I couldn't come

Thanks Beanbag101

Okay guys I am typing this out in my break, so it might not be that long….

PREVIOUSLY

"_Mom? What's up?" her face drained of color," What! "_

_She started putting on her shoes while I grabbed the car keys she said," Mom, I am on my way! I'll be right there."_

_She cut the phone, looked at me and said," It's my dad. He just had a heart attack."_

I drove Angel to her house to meet her dad. We sprinted out of the car and I opened the doors of her villa. It was pitch black, all the lights were of.

"Wha-"I began but I was cut off by the light coming on and a chorus of "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAX!"

I froze for a second and then turned and whacked Angel at the top of her head.

"Ouch! You know Max most people say thank you!" She said.

I rolled my eyes and hugged everyone that was there, "Thank you guys! Where's Fang?"

They all looked uncomfortable and I understood, he cared more about her and me. She mattered more. And it killed me inside.

F.P.O.V- at Jane's house past while Max's party was taking place.

I stirred the ice in the drink I was having with Jane's father.

"Another drink Fang?" he asked, looking wasted.

"No sir, thank you," I said quickly, faking a smile._ I_ _wonder how Max's party was going._

Jane's father laughed and looked at Jane," What a strange lad! One drink is only had with enemies! I've had four drinks and you're still twirling your first one."

"Dad! Today you promised that you'd drink less and eat early!" Jane reprimanded. _Would Max be angry with me….._

"You still believe his promises?" a new voice said," Silly girl."

The voice was followed by a woman who looked like an older version of Jane. I realized it was her mom.

"Don't call her a silly girl, you silly woman!" Mr. Black (Jane's Dad) Exclaimed.

Jane laughed. I just looked at them, my face expressionless," Dad! Stop making fun of Mom!"

"No sweetheart, let him, he's the only source of entertainment in my life." Mrs. Black said.

Jane kept smiling throughout this whole mini fight. _Maybe I should just skip dinner here and go to Max's party._

I watched as Mr. Black drank a glass of whiskey in one go.

"Don't worry Fang, he's only had five glasses, he's fine."Mrs. Black said.

She raised her voice," Derek! Lay the food. Mr. Black's done drinking.

At the dinner table, Mr. Black took a spoonful of noodles but they ended up falling on his shirt.

"David," Mrs. Black chided.

"Dad you make your shirt eat more than you eat yourself," Jane said laughing.

"How's the food Fang?" Mrs. Black asked me.

I swallowed, " Its excellent Mrs. Black."

She smiled," Please, call me Alice."

"Don't flirt with kids…. Alice." Mr. Black slurred," He's your daughter's boyfriend! Spare him!"

"Yes mom, no flirting with my boyfriend." Jane laughed, why does she keep laughing?"He's mine, only mine"

The rest of the night went like this. Jane's parents would argue and bicker and Jane would laugh and comment on how cute they were together.

I walked out of Jane's house a little freaked out. I looked at my watch, SHIT! Max!

I took a cab to her house and ran in. I walked in and saw Max and Ari sitting on a sofa.

"Max, tell your friends to look at the time before coming." Ari said, leaving the room.

"What's up Fang?" Max asked her expression unreadable. But I saw it in her eyes. Sadness, anger and most of all the pain and hurt. She turned and left the room.

"Sorry I couldn't come for the party," I apologized.

I followed her into her room and sat next to her on her bed. She refused to look at me.

"Hey Maxi, I'm really sorry. I'd promised Jane. Your birthday is still today," I started.

"I know," Max huffed.

"Maxi. Okay how about this? Let's spend the day together tomorrow, just you and me. Fangy and Maxi. We'll go see a movie, then grab a bite and hang-"I listed.

"Fangy-"she interrupted me, holding up her hand," We used to hang out together, because we liked it. Not because it was some sort of duty or obligation. So please don't insult me by apologizing. You wanted to go to Jane's house so you did! Simple."

"It was your parents' idea to give each other space. Don't worry, we'll find you a total hunk. They you'll vanish t-"I slung my arm around her.

Max got angry "Fang just- Don't do me any favors! I can find a guy on my own. In fact I'm meeting someone tomorrow. He's dad's friend's son. So don't bother, okay?" she said resting her hand on my shoulder for a second. For some reason, I didn't like this. Max with someone else, something inside of me was burning, but I ignored it.

Instead I faked a smile and stiffly said," Th-That's great! Congratulations. I hope you like him." _No I don't. I hope you hate him. Fang, be supportive she's your best friend and this is what you wanted all along._

M.P.O.V.

"-so it's getting late and I should sleep." I whispered," You should go too," _No don't go, I need you_.

I lay down, my head turned away from him. He recognized the dismissal and silently left the room.

I reached over to switch off my bedside lamp and wiped a single tear that fell down my cheek.

I.P.O.V.(present)

"STUPID! Bloody stupid! Why doesn't she tell him she loves him?" Ella asked.

"Ego love ego. The arrogance with which she said they were just friends" Nudge told her.

"And this dad's friend's son stuff, that's a lie right?" Ella questioned.

"Nope, enter Dylan Campbell" I said, spreading my hands wide.

"And?" Ella prompted.

"Exactly the guy Max wanted…" I trailed off.

Review!


	19. I think Ari likes Dylan

A few things I want you guys to notice

Max and Fang have become formal with each other; they don't call each other Maxi and Fangy anymore.

The only reason Fang didn't go is because he promised Jane, otherwise he would never miss Max's birthday.

The part where Fang had totally unrelated thoughts? He has not developed multiple personality disorder nor does he have a voice in his head. That was just to show that even though he was with his girlfriend, he was thinking about Max.

Max has sort of realized that she loves Fang; Fang is getting hints, but is ignoring them.

Dylan hugging his ex for a long time, does not bother Max as much as Fang having a girlfriend.

Previously-

"_And?" Ella prompted._

"_Exactly the guy Max wanted…" I trailed off._

M.P.O.V. (Past)

I looked at the hundred and something pictures on Dylan's wall of him on vacations.

"So do you ever work?" I asked.

"Hey! I reach my office at eight thirty every day." Dylan defended.

"Doesn't seem like it. Your life looks like one looooooooong holiday."I smiled.

"Not one long holiday, but many small ones. I love food, and parties because I like a drink sometimes. What do _you_ like?" He grinned, showing off some pearly whites.

"Um….. travelling." I said.

"Have you tried bungee jumping?" He asked.

"Not yet." I admitted.

"First vacation…. Bungee jumping." Dylan stated.

"Whoa! You've started planning our lives?" I asked shocked.

"Relax, we don't have to be married. Come with friends." Dylan consoled.

A picture of him in a karate outfit caught my eye, "Black belt huh? Is this picture real or did you get it clicked in the studio? "

Dylan walked over to me, "Let's just say, when I'm with you know one will be rude to you,"

I looked at the other wall where there were pictures of him with different girls.

"Your ex girlfriends?" I questioned.

"Not all. I think Lisa was just a friend. It's your fault! I didn't meet you when I was sixteen. "

I just rolled my eyes.

F.P.O.V. (Past he just came home, this is a few weeks after Max met Dylan)

"-What! Are you threatening me? Warning my foot! Remember, I've only got you suspended for a week, if you call again I'll have out dismissed!" Mom shouted cutting the phone and muttered," Drunken jerk"

"Inspector Ter-Bortch strikes again." I grinned.

"Yes. He's just- so ugh!" Mom replied frustrated.

"Should I get you some water?" I offered.

"Thanks honey. Oh! By the way, Max called in the afternoon. Fang buy a phone please."

"I don't need one mom. Maybe when I get a job." I stated simply, dialing Max's number.

"Hey Max, you called?" I breathed.

"I have some good news." She told me, I could hear her smiling.

"Are you getting married?" I said sarcastically, chuckling.

"Yup. I'm engaged to Dylan." She said.

For some reason my heart sank and my smile faltered," Hey that's great Max. Congratulations. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"Thanks Fang. I have to go; I'll talk to you later, okay? Goodnight." she said.

"Goodnight" I replied.

I walked over and sat next to Mom," Mom, guess what? Max is engaged."

" I heard. "She smiled sadly," You silly boy."

M.P.O.V.(past)

Dylan and I were riding in his car to the disco.

"-Nudge, whose very sweet…. And Fang. That's our group." I said.

"So, when do I get to meet them?" Dylan said, stopping at a red light.

"After we get married," I said sarcastically," Otherwise you'll run away."

We reached the club and I saw them; the same horses that belonged to the creepy guys.

"Dylan? Can we please go somewhere else?" I asked.

"Why? What's the matter? My friends are waiting inside." He asked confused.

"See those to horses?" He nodded so I continued," Two lunatics ride them. Last time we encountered them, they created a ruckus."

He smiled," Relax! You're with me. Nothing will happen."

I shook my head as we proceeded inside, trying to hide my blush.

After Dylan introduced me to his friends we chatted and were enjoying ourselves until someone tapped Dylan's shoulder.

He spun around and a smile graced his lips. He hugged her for a good two minutes, and she whispered something in his ear. He pushed her away angrily.

She stormed off and I turned to him and said," Your ex? But she still likes you."

He nodded sheepishly." Sorry. I shouldn't have invited her."

"She's your friend right? I asked.

He nodded so I continued," Friends have their own special place" _Only Fang could have understood what I meant when I said that sentence. That's just how I was between us. One look was all it took to know what the other was saying and one sentence could narrate a story._

_I miss that. I miss him._

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dylan look at her, Allison. She ordered a couple of shots and gulped them down in seconds.

I heard some one shouting and wolf-whistling. It was them, the two horsemen. They pretty much cleared out the entire dance floor and just started dancing, attempting to get women to dance with them.

They were not successful until Allison got up, glared at Dylan and started to dance with them.

"Hey, Dylan? Do you want another drink?" I asked.

He didn't reply. I wasn't even sure if he heard me, he was looking at Allison. Finally he got really angry and stormed over to where she was dancing with the creeps.

He grabbed her hand," Allison! Come on, let's go!"

"Leave me alone," she slurred.

"Hey! If the girl wants to dance, let her!" Horseman one shouted.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS" Dylan screamed.

He was about to jump at him when Dylan's friends restrained the three of them.

M.P.O.V.(In the car after the party)

"Allison. She can't handle herself after a few drinks," Dylan said while driving.

"Did you need to handle her?" I asked.

"I was just trying to protect her. Was I wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head," No, you weren't."

We reached home and I pulled Dylan in as well. We walked into the living room, only to find my parents playing scrabble.

"How are you Dylan?" Mom asked him formally_. What is with that! She was never like this with Fan-._

_No, bad Max! Stop comparing your best friend to your fiancé._

"Hi." Ari spoke up from the doorway, seating himself while we all stood.

"Hi. You're Ari, right?" Dylan asked.

Ari turned to my parents," Is this guy crazy?"

Dylan looked a little angry," Why?"

"You're marrying Max. Very brave."

Max's parents chuckled nervously," Come on .It's getting late and Dylan has to go home too."

"Dad, I'm meeting Dylan for the first time! " Ari said.

Mom looked at him," He's probably tired. Some other tim-"

"No. I'm fine. I was eager to meet him too." Dylan said with a smile.

"So Ari. Tell me. What do you do?" Dylan seated himself.

"I paint. I like reading and watching movies." Ari replied.

"And work?" Dylan questioned.

"Not at all. It's an advantage of being rich." Ari smirked.

" Every man's work is his identity, you should do something." Dylan said.

"Dylan?" Mom began," Ari paints"

"Really? An artist?" Dylan exclaimed.

"Nah. Just some doodles. Come, I'll show you." He offered.

"That would be great, man" Dylan stood up.

After they left, we all gaped at them.

I was the first one to recover," Bloody hell! I've never seen his room!"

"Damn it, I paid for the room and I haven't seen it!" Dad said, shocked.

Mom smiled," You know what? Ari likes Dylan. He actually likes him!"

They came back after a few minutes, Dylan holding one of Ari's small paintings.

"Sir, your son is an artist, a true genius!" Dylan directed his words to my dad.

"Thanks bro-in-law!" Ari said smiling.

"Bro-in-law!" Dad squeaked," I mean- how sweet."

"Okay, I need to go. Goodnight everyone, Bye Max." With that Dylan left, Ari waving.

I turned to Ari," You gifting Dylan a painting?" I meant it as a statement, but it ended as a question.

"Dylan is a nice guy, isn't he?" Mom asked Ari, carefully.

He ignored the two questions, turned to me and said," You haven't seen my room, right? Come I'll show you."

REVIEW!

Thank you faxloverforever and just another hawk!

Linianneherondale- It's the guy she thinks she wants, you know the one who will beat someone up….. But she actually wants Fang! I know the feeling and that's what I wanted you guysto feel in the last chapter. I am sooo glad you liked it :D

Thank you – Purplewings71,Whatislove,beanbag101 and star4163! Keep reading and reviewing!


	20. You two are meant for each other

faxloverforever- I love Fax too :D

lilianneherondale- It was that quick because she doesn't care about this relationship, she's just doing whatever. As for Fang hurrying up….. well that doesn't happen for a while, this chapter will explain the Dylan and Ari thing. :D

star4163- Thank you sooooo much! You have no idea how much that means to me!

UnicornsPwn- Thank you and I just updated….. ;)

Beanbag101- You will have to wait a while for two sided direct fax, but I appreciate the enthusiasm :D

_PREVIOUSLY  
>"Okay, I need to go. Goodnight everyone, Bye Max." With that Dylan left, Ari waving.<em>

_I turned to Ari," You gifting Dylan a painting?" I meant it as a statement, but it ended as a question._

"_Dylan is a nice guy, isn't he?" Mom asked Ari, carefully._

_He ignored the two questions, turned to me and said," You haven't seen my room, right? Come I'll show you."_

I followed Ari unto his room, and what I saw made my mouth drop open. Paintings covered the room from top to bottom, and wherever there were no paintings, Ari had painted the walls directly. It was freaking amazing.

Without turning around I said, "Ari, you're a genius. This is freaking brillian-"

Ari ignored me," What are you doing Max? You're planning on marrying him?"

I spun around," What are you saying?"

"Listen to me very carefully Max. Dylan is not a nice guy. He's mean, arrogant, and selfish; he doesn't care about anyone except himself!"

"Ari, I don't underst-"I began.

"Max, sit down," He commanded, when I sat down he continued," You really don't realize that you love Fang? That you'll only be happy with him? You stupid-stupid idiot!"

"Ari, I thought you didn't like Fang. I thought you hate him!" I asked confused.

"Of course I hate him! When my parents see him, they wish I was like him. My sister, who was my best friend, started spending more time with him! I hate him. And you know what the worst part is? I know why. Fang's just- he's a…" he looked around, trying to come up with the right word.

"Wonderful guy," I completed.

Ari nodded.

"But he likes Jane, and I am going to marry Dyla-" I started.

"NO!" Ari exclaimed," Max, Fang loves you. Maybe he doesn't realize it like you don't. You two, are meant for each other."

I just looked at him, at a loss of words.

Iggy P.O.V.(past-on the phone with Fang)

"It looks tricky, man. I have a job interview the next morning." Fang said.

"Hey, don't do this; it's my surprise birthday party. Even Max may not come." I told him.

He paused," Why is Max not coming?"

"Some party at Dylan's friend's house."

"I'll try, dude. If I can, I'll definitely come."

"Okay Fang, see you later."

A few days later I dressed up in fancy clothes and walked down the stairs.

"SURPRIZE!" all my friends shouted.

I had kind of asked for a surprise party. I pretended to be surprised and thank them. Them being Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Fang, Jane and some other unimportant people…..

M.P.O.V.(Past- at Dylan's friend's Party)

I tool another sip of my drink, bored out of my mind. We were at another party. Honestly, I was sick and tired of these things; there was one almost every two days!

"So….. tell me." Dylan began.

"What?" I responded.

"About your past…."

I groaned," What past?"

"You know; a boyfriend or a crush or an affair of some kind." Dylan said.

"Dylan, please," I groaned.

"Come on! Everyone has a past. Don't be shy."

"Dylan, what's your problem?" I asked, irritated," Your list of girlfriends is more than your height! And you're asking me about _my_ friends?"

"You're changing the subject. Have you never liked anyone?" Dylan asked, starting to get on my nerves.

"Once, in school. When I told him, he went crying to my teacher. Happy?" I hoped he would just drop the topic.

"And in your group of friends?" He asked, causing my smile to fade," Anyone who was closer than the rest?"

I sighed," Yes. There was one. A very special friend. His name is Fang, and we were so close that people thought we were having an affair. Okay?"

Dylan paused," Well?"

"Well what?" I asked, confused.

"Were you having an affair?"

I rolled my eyes," Oh god, no!"

Dylan just looked at me," So why haven't I met him yet?"

_I heisted. Should I tell him? No , he'll just freak out and be even more jealous than he already is._

Instead I said," Because college is over. Everyone's busy. Plus, he's got a girlfriend."

Dylan chugged down another drink and we sat in awkward silence.

Two people who were obviously dating walked up to us.

The girl said," Hey Dylan"

"Hey! Allison! How're you doing babe?" Dylan replied with a lot of enthusiasm, hugging her even longer than before.

She started to look uncomfortable," I am fine. This is my boyfriend Jake"

"Boyfriend, huh? Allison, now you can finally get over me. Hey Jake, take care of her man. She was my most special girlfriend."

They turned to leave when Dylan said," One minute. Allison, one dance? For old times' sake?"

"Uh…." She looked at Jake, obviously uncomfortable.

"Come on! What haven't we done? You're shying away from a dance?"

"No thanks. We should get going."

Dylan caught her arm," It's just one dance, sweetheart!"

Jake looked angry," Leave her arm."

Dylan smirked," Hey. You came yesterday, I dated her for years."

Jake was nonplused," I don't care. Leave. Her. Arm."

That's when the fight began.

A few minutes later, in the car ride home.

"Sorry. I'm really sorry…. I was drunk." Dylan stated.

"Then let me drive!" I snapped.

"I'm fine now." Dylan said.

My phone started to ring and I picked it up," Hey Iggy. It's late, I'm going home now."  
>"Max please….. It's my birthday….." Iggy said on the phone.<p>

"Iggy stop it!" I felt bad for snapping at Iggy, firstly because it was his birthday and secondly because it wasn't him I was angry with.

"I'll talk to you later Igs" I cut the phone.

"What happened?" Dylan asked me.

"Party at my friend's house." I muttered.

"Let's go Max. I'll get to meet your friends as well."

"Dylan," I warned.

"I insist," Dylan said," Tell me where."

I reluctantly told him Iggy' s house.

Dylan turned around the corner," Will Fang be there."

"I don't know and I can't see why it matters." _Will Fang be there? Would Jane be there? _

When we reached the party, it was in full swing. I sighed and got out of the car.


	21. I think you love Max Jane told me

_Previously –_

"_Let's go Max. I'll get to meet your friends as well." _

"_Dylan," I warned._

"_I insist," Dylan said," Tell me where."_

_I reluctantly told him Iggy' s house._

_Dylan turned around the corner," Will Fang be there."_

"_I don't know and I can't see why it matters." Will Fang be there? Would Jane be there? _

_When we reached the party, it was in full swing. I sighed and got out of the car._

Angel P.O.V.(past- at Iggy' s party)

The four of us sat in the corner, watching everyone laugh, dance and basically have a good time. The only person who was not having fun was Fang. He was sitting with Jane who was failing miserably at her attempts to have a conversation with him.

Iggy spoke," What's up with Fang, guys?"

I nodded," Something's wrong; he hasn't smiled all evening."

Fang's head snapped up towards the door, where Max had just entered with Dylan.

Fang P.O.V. (past when Max walks into Iggy' s place with Dylan)

I watched as Max came to the party, with Dylan who had his arm around her. I was vaguely aware of Jane chatting away about something. I didn't care; I walked down the stairs to Max, who was surrounded by all our friends.

Max gave me a small smile as went over to her," Dylan, this is Fang. Fang, this is Dylan."

"Her fiancé," Dylan added.

"I know, congratulations," I said, not wanting to congratulate him at all.

"So….. You and Max were close friends in college, right?" Mr. Perfect asked. He was probably perfect, Max had chosen him…..

"Still are," I stated, looking at Max who understood and smiled," We always will be."

"Jane, Dylan. Dylan this is Jane." I introduced.

Dylan took Jane's hand and kissed it," Jane, you are truly beautiful."

For some reason, it didn't bother me as much as it should have. It wasn't even half as bad as when Dylan touched Max or wrapped an arm around her.

Jane smiled and said," Thank you."

Ange; P.O.V.(still past)

I looked at Max and Fang. _Just say you love each other already!_

Instead I said," Hey guys! Dylan is going to wonder how depressing we are! Come on , everyone on the dance floor. Fang even you. Coming Dylan?"

Dylan shook his head," No thanks. I don't dance."

Max smirked," What's the matter Dylan? You were dying to dance a while back…."

I pulled her onto the floor and we all danced for a while, just like old times.

F.P.O.V.( past while dancing. A.N. sorry I'm changing P.O.V.'s so often I kind of have to)

I danced with Jane, barely paying attention to what I was doing. I watched Max instead and smiled at her. A real smile. Not the ones I had been faking to reassure everyone else. My first real smile since I had stopped spending time with Max.

Suddenly the music stopped and a slow song came on. Dylan took the mike and said, "This one's for you, Max."

Nudge went over to Gazzy, Jane grabbed my hand, Dylan put his arm around Max's waist and Iggy claimed Angel as his partner.

I wasn't even looking at Jane; I just spun her around in circles as Dylan did the same with Max.

We kept doing the same thing until finally Max looked at me over Dylan's shoulder. I gave her a small smile, watched as her eyes filled up with tears and a single tear slid down her cheek.

Dylan brushing Max's hair from her eyes.

Dylan kissing Max's hands.

Dylan kissing Max's cheek.

Dylan kissing Max's lips.

When I saw that, something inside of me snapped. I stiffened and steeped away from Jane, who looked at me questioningly.

I glared at him, turned to my heel and stormed off, Jane following me trying to figure out what was wrong.

Twenty minutes later, Jane and I were walking down the road, in the pouring rain. I hadn't said a word to her, since I saw….. I don't want to think about it. But I have to. Why did it bother me if Dylan kissed Max? Why did I have the need and urge to rip his head off for touching Max. My Max. Whoa, where did that come from? Bad Fang. You're dating Jane! Who is really sweet and kind and she really likes you. But do I even like her? Of course I like her, I'm datin-.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jane asked.

I ignored her.

She looked around for a while, then pointed at a scooter and asked," Fang, what's this?"

That irritated me," IT'S A SCOOTER! CAN A SCOOTER REMAIN A SCOOTER FOR A WHILE! THERE'S NOTHING ADVENTUROUS ABOUT IT JANE! SOME MIDDLE CLASS GUY SITS ON IT AND GOES TO WORK EVERYDAY, THAT'S IT!"

I looked away, feeling bad for yelling at her; especially since it wasn't her I was angry with.

"I was just trying to cheer you up!" Jane said.

"I know, I'm sorry"

"Why are you so upset?" She asked.

I shook my head," Forget it."

"No. Tell me. Tell me Fang?"

I took a deep breath," Sometimes I feel as if you don't see reality…or can't face it… I don't know."

"What are you talking about?" Jane asked.

"Let it be, Jane"

"No, I want to know! Just because I play what's this?" Jane looked outraged.

"Everything. " I stated.

"Like what?"

"Okay. Take your parents for example. I'm sorry, but I don't think they can't live without each other. Frankly, I think that th-"I vented.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Jane started to cry.

After a while I calmed Jane down enough to get her to talk.

"Dad had an affair. Mom left home. She came back, just for me. They'd fight like animals every day. There was violence….. and abuses. I 'd sit in my room alone, but I could hear everything." She looked at me," What could I do Fang? The two people I loved most in the world were miserable. All because of me. So? I stopped seeing and understanding. I convinced myself that they were happy, and that they loved each other."

"Jane. That's like saying 'if I shut my eyes, the world can't see me'"

Jane smiled," Maybe, I've shut my eyes tight. And someday, I may have to face reality. But please, do me a favour. Before that day, don't try to force my eyes open. Goodnight."

With that she hailed a cab and walked away. I went home, and for the first time in years, cried my eyes out.

I woke up the next morning only to find Jane sitting in a chair; mom must have let her in. I had that dream again. The one with the horse chasing after Ter-Bortch. Only this time I was chasing Dylan with a sword in one hand….

"Good morning," Jane smiled as she came to sit down on my bed.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Fang, I've been thinking. I think you're in love with Max." My head snapped up," And frankly you two are perfect for each other. You should get married to Max."

I stared at her, considering when she burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! I- am – so- sorry… Your – face – was – just priceless! How- could- you – fall – for – it?" she managed between giggles," I'm sorry."

I shook my head," No. I'm sorry. What you said is true. I-I-I love Max."

Jane started laughing, but stopped when she realized that I wasn't kidding," I guess I knew, somewhere in the back of my head."

"Jan-" I began.

She shushed me and held her hand near my cheek," Fang, what's this?"

She leaned in and kissed my cheek," It's a goodbye kiss."

Ella P.O.V.(present)

"Poor thing," I said," She must have been shattered!"

"Shattered and smashed," Gazzy explained," That night she went out drinking with a few friends…."

"Where she came across Max and Dylan." Iggy piped up.

Angel looked at Iggy," At least tell her what the two of them were discussing at the time…."

"Oh! Right. So Max was planning on going to London for two weeks. But she wanted to stay there a while longer….." Iggy trailed off.

M.P.O.V.(Past on a date with Dylan)

"Why?" was all Dylan asked.

"There's a film making course in the London. I was thinking since I'm going there, I might as well apply for it."

Dylan took a bite of his dinner," How long is the course?"

I hesitated," Uh… three years."

" You want to live in London for three years after we get married?"

"Actually Dylan, I was wondering….. What if I did the course first? I mean, I'm just 21. What's the rush in getting married?"

Dylan opened his mouth but instead someone else spoke up.

"Hey Max."

"Hi Jane. How are you? Where's Fang?" I looked around.

"Don't you know?" Jane slurred," We're not together anymore."

My face fell, but on the inside I was jumping up and down with joy," I'm sorry. What happened?"

She laughed," The oldest story in the world. He's in love with someone else."

"With whom?" I whispered.

She just shook her head," Bye Max. It was nice to know you."

* * *

><p>A while later Dylan and I were in the parking lot.<p>

"WHO WAS SHE TALKING ABOUT?" Dylan shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW!"I screamed back.

"YOU DON"T KNOW? HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND AND YOU EXPECT ME DO BELIVE THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHO HE LOVES!" Dylan roared.

"HOW DOES THAT AFFECT US? WHY THE HELL ARE WE FIGHTING?" I tears blurred my vision, but I didn't allow any to fall.

Dylan lowered his voice," You said that you guys were close. So close that people thought you were having an affair."

"So what?" I spat.

"SO JUST TELL ME, GOD DAMN IT! DID YOU LIKE HIM? WERE YOU IN LOVE WITH HIM?"

I was fed up of this," That's it, I am leaving."

Dylan grabbed my hand," Don't try to ignore me Max."

"Leave my hand, Dylan you're hurting me!" I yelled.

"I'm the one who's hurt Max!" Dylan whispered," Just tell me. Were you in love with him? Just answer me this once and I promise I'll never bring it up again. Just tel-"

"I DON"T KNOW DYLAN! I don't know. Whether it was love or I just don't know!"

" And now you know, don't you?" Dylan smiled sadly," Tell me, you love him don't you?"

I nodded, "Yes. Yes I think I'm in love with Fan-"

I was cut off, by Dylan's hand making contact with my cheek. He slapped me. He slapped me and

then drove away, leaving me there alone.

I didn't bother trying to stop the tears from falling; I just sat there and wept.

REVIEW….

Sorry I don't have to time to reply individually, next chapter promise.

Thank you to whoever reviewed!


	22. Happy Birthday To Me

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!

F.P.O.V(Past – the day after Dylan slapped Max)

I sprinted up to the cliff, and saw Max sitting there, just staring at the waves.

"MAX!" I said, relieved.

She turned around and looked surprised," Fang? What are you doing here?"

Something about the way she spoke bugged me, not irritated but bothered me," Just took a chance. I've been looking everywhere for you. Called the gang, your parents didn't know where you are and you weren't picking up your phone….."

She avoided my gaze," Oh! I left my phone at home, sorry. Anyways, it's good you're here, I got a chance to say bye. I'm off to London tonight."

"And if I hadn't come?" I asked quietly.

"It's just a holiday Fang. I'll be back in a couple of weeks." Max said.

_Liar! Your parents already told me_," You're going for three years aren't you?"

"You think it's easy getting admission in the London School of Films?" Max defended.

Now I knew for sure that something was up," Why are you going Max?"

"I just needed to be alone for a while."

"Did something happen between you and Dylan," I half hoped," Doesn't he have a problem with you leaving for three ye-," She gave me a look and I realized," You broke up with him."

She sighed," Yes. I broke up with him. Don't think I am ready for this marriage stuff."

I was kind of hurt and slightly happy," Why didn't you tell me?"

"Did you? You also didn't mention that you and Jane broke up. Terrible! I found the wrong girl for you and the wrong guy for myself. I'm just too messed up Fang. I think I need some time off."

I smirked," You're running away! Maximum Ride, the ultimate fighter is running awa-"

"Yes I'm running away Fang!" Max snapped turning her head towards me," Sometimes it's all you can do."

I saw a mark on her cheek, it looked recent," Max? What happened to your cheek?"

She immediately turned away," It's nothing. "

"Who did that," anger was pulsing through my veins," Was it Dylan? Did he hit you?"

"Damn it Fang! I- I- It's nothing. I had a fight with Ari, I hurt him pretty badly too."

I huffed. _As if! You guys never really hit each other, I know that._

She rested her hand on my arm," Listen, it's really getting late. I'll call you okay?"

She turned and left. I sat there, a million thoughts were racing through my head.

Dylan….. Max… Hurt…..Bruise….. Max…Love….Leaving-.

I went to a phone booth and called up Max's mom.

"Hey. I was wondering if you could tell me where Dylan lives….."

An hour later I was at the given address, ringing the bell.

An older version of Dylan, who I am guessing was his father, answered," Hello, Mr. Campbell. Is Dylan home?"

"Yes. Who are you?" I answered.

"I'm a friend of Max's." I said.

"Oh! Come on in, son. Maybe you can reason with the two of them. I'll just call him, sit.

I remained standing and watched as he used the telecom to call Dylan.

"Max's friend is here. Coming down? Yes," he turned to me," What's your name?"

"Fang," I answered.

He repeated my name and then cut the phone," He's just coming"

I cleared my throat," Sir, do you mind if I spoke to him in private?"

He nodded and left.

Dylan descended from the stairs looking angry," What are you doing here?"

I ignored him;" Did you raise your hand on Max?"

He smirked and turned to leave," Go to hell."

I grabbed his shoulder and he turned around and punched me in the face.

I fell to the ground not expecting that," Why did you do it?"

Again, he punched me and said," You have no idea how much I am enjoying this Fang. Spare yourself and get lost."

"You should not have touched Max," I stated.

He lifted up his fist and was about to punch me, when I grabbed his hand.

I reared my fist back and hit him, aiming for exactly where he hit Max. I punched him again and again taking out all my anger on him. _This feels surprisingly good._ When my fist made contact with his nose, I realized he was unconscious. So I let go of him and left him there bleeding.

A while later I reached home, wondering how I could explain the black eye I had to mom.

Mom opened the door after I rang the bell a few times. I looked at the floor and muttered," Sorry. He hurt Max."

When I came out after changing my slightly bloody clothes, mom had her head in her hands.

I tentatively asked," Mom? I am going to Max's okay?"

She refused to look at me," I-I'm sorry. He hurt Max; I just couldn't let him-. Never mind, it won't happen again. "

She pointed to my black eye," But Fang look at thi-"

I interrupted her," I know, I know. Can we talk about this later? I need to see Max. I have to stop her. How can I let her go Mom? I love her!"

She smiled," Finally, you've realized!"

I nodded and turned to leave when Mom grabbed my hand," Wait! How will you come back? There's a transport strike after midnight."

"Iggy'll drop me." I said, racking my brain.

"Promise me, you will never fight again."

"Never," I repeated," I promise."

"Then what are you doing standing here talking to me? Go get her!"

I practically sprinted to the door and opened it only to find someone already there.

Inspector Ter-Bortch sang," Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me. Today's my birthday and you sunny boy, are my birthday present."

With that, he snapped handcuffs onto my wrists, and dragged me to the police station.

REVIEW! PLEASE!

I want to thank all the people who have reviewed. So THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!. You guys actually don't know how much it means to me. It's my first fanfic and each review is like a fluttering feeling in my stomach!.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D


	23. The Third Condition!

I practically sprinted to the door and opened it only to find someone already there.

Inspector Ter-Bortch sang," Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me. Today's my birthday and you sunny boy, are my birthday present."

With that, he snapped handcuffs onto my wrists, and dragged me to the police station.

Ella P.O.V.(present)

"SHIT! But how?" I asked.

"Dylan's dad." Iggy answered.

"I still can't believe that Fang beat Dylan up in his own house! What happened to Dylan's black belt?" I asked.

"Ella, he's a Venom," Angel said.

"Venetia's Venom," Nudge added.

"So he went to jail as well?" I questioned.

They nodded.

"That's two conditions down!" I continued.

One hour later.(Fang's point of view in the past- he is in jail.)

I held the bars of the prison, trying to get Inspector Ter-Bortch to let me make one phone call," Please, can I just make one phone call? Just one."

He grinned condescendingly," How can I? Who knows? You might call the President! Then I have to let you go, don't I? How can I spoil my birthday party?"

"Please," I begged," Just one call. Then you may do whatever you want!"

"I may? Oh please don't give me so much respect, I'll get confused!" His expression became angry," You stood right here, and told me 'Say it again'. I knew right then, you have a violent streak!"

I growled slightly so he smiled and said," Alright. Tell me who will you call?"

I looked up, "My friend. She-"

He interrupted me," _She? _Why would you call her at this hour?"

"If I don't call her she'll leave for London and g-"

"If you call her she'll stop?"

I shook my head, "No"

He looked amused," And why is that?"

"Because she loves me, but she doesn't know that I love her too-"

"LOVE! Bravo Ter-Bortch! Happy Birthday to me!," He said, mocking me.

M.P.O.V.(past- while Fang's in jail.)

I dialled Fang's home number again but no one answered the phone.

I shook my head at Angel.

My mom entered the room, "Max? Honey it's time to go to the airport."

Angel looked at me sadly," Sure you want to go?"

"Is there a reason for me to stay?" I replied, with that I tossed a photo of Fang and me, into my suitcase, looked it up and left for the airport.

F.P.O.V.(past in jail.)

"Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock. What time's the flight?" Ter-Bortch chuckled.

I snapped my head up and glared at him.

"There….. There's that violent streak again! Bloody dangerous fellow!"

I heard some shouts of joy and saw an officer bring in the two horsemen from the club. The looked absolutely delighted to be here.

Horseman 1 exclaimed," Brother Horseman 2!"

"Brother Horseman 1! We're home!" Horseman 2 hugged well, Horseman 1.

Ter-Bortch walked over to them," What's going on here?"

"Sir! These two got drunk and were creating mayhem," The officer said while the two Horsemen proudly nodded," They beat up two people; one's in the hospital and the other is too traumatized to file a report!"

"You New Yorkers are wimps," Horseman 1 added.

Ter-Bortch sighed," Who'll file a case? Leave them off with a warning."

The Horsemen's' faces fell, " No! Please don't do that! Do you know how much effort it took for us to get here?"

The officer shushed them," You heard him! Now go."

Horseman 2 looked at Horseman 1," You go for it bro.

Horseman 1 shook his head," You're elder."

Horseman 1 grinned," Okay" and with that he pulled his hand back and slapped the officer.

A few minutes later they were tossed into jail next to me.

I kept my head down as they jumped up and down in joy, hoping they wouldn't recognise me.

Horseman 2 looked at me," Horseman 1?"

Horseman 1 looked at his brother so he continued," Haven't we seen him somewhere?"

Recognition dawned on Horseman 1's face," He's the guy who conned us! With that AIDS girl!"

They walked towards me and held out their hands," Well done. Hats off. We value intelligence."

Horseman 1 added," We don't have much you see."

"Why are you guys so happy? What's the deal?"I asked.

Horseman 2 smiled," You see. Today, the two of us have become men. See, our family has an ancient tradition, to become a man; you have to full fill three conditions. One…."

Nudge P.O.V.(Future)

"Horse riding?" Ella guesses.

"Two….." I said.

" Beating someone up?" She continued.

"And three?" Iggy promted.

"Going to jail once?" Ella looked shocked while we all nodded," But how?"

" Horseman 2's dad became a member of parliament. So no one dared to arrest them in Venetia."

"And when they _did_ beat someone up, then the police would just congratulate them and slap the victim some more." Gazzy explained.

Ella giggled

F.P.O.V.(Past- jail)

"Get the picture?" Horseman 1 said," We were the laughing stock of the family!"

Horseman 2 nodded," So we thought ' Hey no one knows us in New York!' So here we are!"

Horseman 1 smiled," In jail. There was no hope for us in Venetia."

That caught my attention," Venetia?"

Horseman 1 nodded, " Yes. Why?"

I shook my head," Nothing. My dad's family was from Venetia."

"Really? What's his name?"

" Jeff Francis Venom." I stated.

They froze. Horseman 1 looked at me carefully," You're Jeff Francis Venom's son, Nicholas Francis Venom?"

I nodded.

"And your father's now….."

"He died when I was five." I said.

They continued to look more shocked by the minute and Horseman 2 asked," Is your mother's name Sally?"

I nodded again," How did you know that?"

Their faces broke into identical grins as they attacked me in a bear hug saying," Nick! I'm Derek Venom! And he's Tom Venom!"

I looked at them carefully and recognised my cousins suddenly.

They hugged each other and enveloped me in another hug.

A while later they were telling me about my father," They say he could tackle a wild boar with his bare hands!" Derek said.

"And what a death! Such a brave death! Unarmed, alone he stormed into the Smith's mansion and punched them senseless."

I stared at them a million thoughts running through my head.

_Dad? Your dad? My husband? O-on a horse w-with a sword … How could you? You know how much he dislikes fighting! That's how he lost his life…. He went to stop someone's fight and didn't come bac-_

_The worst part is, Fang, that you even have dreams like these._

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

After calming down I turned to Derek," I need a favour."

"Tell me two," He said smiling.

"I need to get out of here."

Tom said," But how did you get here in the first place."

"I beat someone up….." I muttered.

Derek grinned," Not bad…Not bad….. Why don't you stay the night here? We'll chill and chat the whole night."

I shook my head," I have to get put. If I don't then Max will leave-"

"Max?" They said wriggling their eyebrows.

A few minutes later we watched as Derek made Ter-Bortch talk to someone on the phone; it went something like this;

"Yes sir. It's Ter-Bortch speaking. Of course I'll let him go sir. Right away sir. As you wish sir. All hail America sir."

Ter-Bortch cut the phone and stuttered while opening the jail cell," I- I – I – am sorry sir. I had no idea who you were. I- Go carefully alright son? And so convey my regards to your mother"

He chuckled nervously and turned to Derek," Sir would you like to eat something before leaving?"

Tom looked surprised," Just do what we've asked you to do and let Fang go."

"What about you sir?"

"Tom and I will leave in the morning after chilling in prison for a while….." Derek said stretching.

He left the room with a bow, leaving me chuckling in my head.

I looked at my watch," Shit! It's midnight! I am so screwed now."

"Why? Are you Cinderella?" Tom said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

I rolled my eyes," NO! There's a transport strike. I can't get a bus or cab or anything."

Tom looked at me with an idiotic grin on his face while Derek tipped an imaginary cowboys hat.

ELLA P.O.V. (Present)

I shouted right there in the middle of the airport ," The third condition! He's going to take his brother's horse…. YES!"

Everyone stared at me and I blushed.

PLEASE REVIEW!NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER…

:( :( :( :( :(


	24. Now to get Max My Max

Well, here it goes. The LAST chapter.

F.P.O.V.( Past standing in front of the horse)

I shifted uncomfortably looking at the horse in front of me," I-I don't know how to ride a horse exactly…."

Tom put his hand on my shoulder," You do know, Fang. Every Venom knows how to ride a horse."

I climbed onto the horse and just like that, everything clicked. I felt like I belonged on that horse. I held the reins with ease; I guess it was some sort of a reflex for me. I saw a flash of my dreams; the one with the man clad in black. This time though, the cloth around his face fell off and I saw his face. _My_ face.

" So I was dreaming of myself, not dad…." I muttered.

Tom and Derek looked at each other and simultaneously shrugged their shoulders.

I quickly saluted them and rode towards the airport, getting the feel of riding a horse. And now, to get Max_. My Max_.

Mrs Venom P.O.V.(past)

I was so worried about Fang. What condition would he be in? Is he hurt? I urged my friend Celina, to drive faster.

She screeched the car to a stop instead.

What I saw made my eyes pop out. Fang. Fang riding. Fang riding a horse.

" Th-Tha-That's your son isn't it?"Celina asked, shell shocked.

I shook my head," No. That's my husband's son."

M.P.O.V.(Past at the airport)

I almost cried as I hugged my family and friends. Not because was leaving, but because there was one person who I really wanted to hug, and he wasn't even here.

"I- Just go guys!" I whispered, trying not the let the tears spillover.

I went and got myself checked in. _This is it. There's no turning back now._

(A.N.

I jumped off the horse as soon as I reached the airport. I sprinted past security and ignored the protests of "You don't have a ticket!" and "Stop right there!"

I paused at the luggage check in, wondering how to go. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a dozen policemen coming towards me from all directions.

I had no other choice; alarms were blaring all around me, so I took a deep breath, and jumped onto the luggage conveyor belt.

Fang P.O.V.(past)

I jumped off the conveyor belt and sprinted towards Max's gate.

A policeman tried to tackle me, but I dodged him. Unfortunately the next one got me from behind and soon twenty policemen were pointing their guns at me.

" Max!" I shouted desperately," Max!"

M.P.O.V.(past- a minute before Fang got tackled)

I stood in line to enter the gate of the flight. My phone rang and what I heard shocked me out of my mind.

"Fang did what?"I shouted," He went and beat up Dylan in his own house? I-I-I just can't believe this!"

I heard someone shout out my name so I whirled around and saw Fang on the floor, surrounded my twenty- something policemen.

Fang smiled, realizing I had seen him. I tried to push past the security, but they didn't let me through. And then Fang did something I never thought he would; he sang.

"Hello, I love you  
>Won't you tell me your name?<br>Hello, I love you  
>Let me jump i-"<p>

A stupid goofy smile slowly spread on my face.

I squealed, yes I actually squealed and pushed past the line of policemen and ran towards Fang.

I leaned in and kissed him, right then and there on the floor in front of everyone.

I pulled back and Fang whispered," Don't go Max, I love you."

I rolled my eyes and said, " Of course I'm not going, Fang, YOU IDIOT!"

I hugged him again and he laughed. Not chuckled, not smirked, he laughed.

I heard one of the security guards switch on a walkie-talkie and say," Sir, the terrorist was singing."

The reply was almost instant," Singing? What was he singing?"

The guard looked uncomfortable," What song, sir? Er- Hello, I love you  
>Won't you tell me your name?<br>Hello, I love you. That song sir. Okay. Over and out sir."

I giggled and leaned in towards Fang again.

A while later, after we explained our story to the guard he led us outside the airport and warned us," If you do something like this again, I'll shoot you."

Fang managed to keep a straight face while saying," I know, sir."

The guy shook his head," Yeah, and if you sing again, then someone is sure to shoot you."

I bit my lip, trying not to burst out laughing as Fang said," I know that too, sir."

He turned and left while Fang and I burst out laughing.

Iggy P.O.V.(past a few minutes later)

We all grinned as Max climbed the horse behind Fang. _Finally, those two got together._

Max wrapped her arms around Fang and he said," Shall we?"

Max laughed," We shall."

I wolf whistled as Max and Fang literally rode away into the night.

Iggy P.O.V.(Present)

Ella looked at all of us and whispered," So she's not going?"

We shook our heads and she continued," Oh god, I'm so happy."

She leaned down in her sudden excitement and kissed me.

I kissed her back with everything I had, but we broke apart when Nudge exclaimed," Hey guys, there they are!"

I looked up and saw Fang and Max walking towards us, Fang pushing the luggage cart in front of him.

We all hugged and hugged and hugged some more. I looked at them and wiggled my eyebrows," Sooooooo. How was the honeymoon?"

Max blushed," It was _amazing_.I had no idea of how romantic Fang was."

Ella hugged Max," Hi Max! Hi Fang! It seems like I've known you for years!"

Fang wrapped an arm around Max and looked confused," How nice."

I cleared my throat," This is Ella."

Ella stood next to me and added," His girlfriend."

My mouth actually dropped open and everyone else whopped. Fang nudged me," So? Are you going to tell us your love story or not?"

" It all started when I saw Ella…"

I did tell them what happened, but that, is a story for another time.

THE END!

Awwww so sad "Wipes eyes".

I am going to miss you guys sooooooooooo much. I hoped you liked the ending and that it wasn't too clichéd. :D

So I want to thank you all for reading and putting up with me and my exams. I love you all "spreads hands wide" this much.

So I was thinking of writing another story which are also based two movies. Now I can't decide whether I should write " max and fang were best friends in college. They both loved each other, but Max was the only one to realize if. When Fang fell in love with someone else, she left. Now eight years later Fangs wife is dead. But she asked her and fang's daughter to bring MaX and Fang together again" or " max and fang fell in lOve. Max was not from Fangs society and so they were chilucked out of thier house to London. Now ten years later his brother Iggy has set out to bring him and Max back home where they belong"

So which one? Review or Pm me please!

I will miss you guys :(


End file.
